Toadstool Chronicles: The Truth
by Yoshiro Sama
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Toadstool is thoguht to be dead. Plit is sucumbing to the darkness, and Earth is following suit. Will Naruto actually rescue everyone? Read and find out. Rated M for language, character death, and other things. All disclaimers at the end.
1. The 6th Hokage

_Chapter 1  
The New Hokage_

Naruto woke up with shock. Nagato (Pein) was defeated, but was probably not dead. Konan, whose paper flowers in Naruto's window were looking fine, took Nagato to heal, and laid Yahiko's body to rest. As it turns out, Naruto convinced Nagato to beleive in him to make peace. However, peace would not come so easily, so Naruto would need the 6th Hokage position. The decision ceremony was starting, and Naruto had ran all the way there. He stood over by his team, and immediatley saw the banners everyone held. They all said 'Naruto for the 6thHokage' on them, along with various pictures of his face. Sakuraheld up a flag saying 'Support Naruto' on it. Yesterday was even better. When he arrived home, everyone went up to him to congratulate him in someway. His friends held a party for him, which lasted through out the night. Along with the souls being returned, the village was restored, and Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, showed signs of recovery. But the recovery rate wasn't fast enough. The Damiyo decided action needed to be taken now.

"Heh, it might just be you, eh Naruto?" Kiba Inuzuka said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. Might Gai was screaming 'VOTE FOR THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO!' at random people, who were all wearing blank expressions after that. A loud poof echoed around the stadium they were in. Out of the smoke, Danzo appeared. He had four ANBU black ops surronding him. A new banner was hanging from the stage-top, saying 'Danzo, the 6th Hokage' instead of 'Naruto, the 6th Hokage'. The stadium was filled with screams of anger, shock, and surprise. Several people threw things, and at least twenty people put up the finger at Danzo. Nothing much was known about Danzo. All they knew was that he yearned to be Hokage, and has been running for the position since the 3rd Hokage was being selected. Hiruzen Sarutobi got the position though, and Danzo started rallies of hate against this. Back then, he wasn't leader of the Anbu Black Ops. Danzo grinned. It was the same grin he wore when Sarutobi died.

"Silence, everyone. As much as you wanted Naruto Uzumaki for the position of 6th Hokage, it isn't going to happen. He is a terrible choice for 6th Hokage, and therefore, was disregarded. However, we will start anew and follow the ways of peace. In order to do that, I have made it so that none can leave Konoha, or enter. We will be safe from the threats that lie outside this village. Anyone caught trying to escape will be punished. That is all." Danzo explained, and turned to walk away. The barrier protecting Konoha overhead was now made so it would stop anyone from passing but Danzo and his followers. ANBU Black Ops were placed at the gates.

Naruto, however, was clever enough to escape into the sewers. He went towards an island, and easily crossed the sea that was bordering it. The island had a castle on it, and had an enchantment so that noone outside a specific range could see it. Naruto had entered the castle casually, and was greeted by Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had made a special clone that fought Sasuke, and transferred its Mangyekyo Sharingan energy to Sasuke before it died. Itachi, whom now had inside information on the remaining Akatsuki members, was helping Naruto from the start, even before he and Kisame Hoshigaki found him in Tanzaku Town. Itachi wore the uniform Sasuke wore when he was with Orochimaru, except it was black, and the collar, and waist sash, were red. Itachi also held a bloody sword, which was used on the remaining demons in the dungeons.

"Naruto, is your plan going to be set into action soon? Or did Danzo's new rule get in the way?" Itachi asked with intrest, seeing the expression on Naruto's face. Naruto turned, and left his 'gigai'. Naruto then appeared as a different person. He had a black kimino on, with a sash to hold a sword with a white handle and a white sheath. A red sleveless coat with the fire emblem was draped over the kimino. His hair had a ponytail in the back, and was a little bit darker. His blue eyes were now crimson, and his headband now had a mushroom replacing the leaf. Naruto gave a smirk to Itachi, and turned to face the window.

"Danzo's act of rebellion has not harmed my plans at all. In 10 days, Danzo will not be a hinderence to me at all. He is old, and weak. He cannot stop me." Naruto said. He then walked down the hall to a room filled with clouds, and a basin in the middle. He waved his hadn over the water, and the clouds formed screens on the walls. They showed Sasuke Uchiha, and Peach Toadstool, both in Akatsuki uniforms. Sasuke's team, Taki, which consisted of Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo, also had Akatsuki robes on their bodies. Karin had red hair, which went three ways backwards, spiked, and had a worried expression. Suigetsu had silvery white hair, which laid flat on his head, a shark-like smile, and Zabuza's sword strapped to his back. Jugo had spikey orange hair about an inch longer then Naruto's. He had a blood-lust expression on his face, and was grinning like a madman. Naruto had walked to a balcony, and opened a garganta, which he walked into. As the sky closed, hundreds of miles away, another garganta was closing, thanks to Ulquiorra Schiffer. Naruto met Ulquiorra on the trail, and as Ulquiorra looked in shock that a HUMAN was using a garganta, Naruto gave a smirk. "Make sure you tell Aizen about this, Ulquiorra." Naruto said before reaching his garganta's opening.

_In Konoha..._

"Lord Danzo, are you sure you want to have the parade in 10 days, at Tokyo?" A servant called to Danzo. Danzo frowned at the servant, and glared, saying 'yes'. Little did the servant know, Danzo had something planned. He wanted to rule the world, and was planning to do so during the parade, which will be broadcasted live around the globe. As the servant left, Danzo began to unwrap the bandages on his eye...revealing...

A geass.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, thanks for reading. I dont own anything here but the plot of the story. See the review button down there...go click on it. Pleassseeee? For every review, another puppy is saved....


	2. Naruto's Request

_Chapter 2  
Naruto's Request_

Naruto had just arrived in the Konoha forest, and was watching his garganta close. As night approached, security tightened. ANBU Black Ops had searched the forest, on the ground, and sky. Naruto was unlucky enough to be confronted. As he approached the shocked ANBU, he withdrew his sword. The ANBU immediatley retaliated.

"N-N-Naruto....you know its against the law to wander around at night! Im sorry, but please sheath your sword, and follow us. We won't let Danzo know, since its your first time." One of them said. He was in white, and seemed to be the leader. Without warning, three ANBU Black Ops had thrown kunai, each usign a jutsu to multiply them. Naruto smiled, and everyone of them hit him. One last kunai with an explosive tag was thrown, and when it exploded, the forest was covered in dust. The ANBU stared directly at where Naruto was, or _supposed to be_, but instead, they found a chunk of ice...

"Behind you..." Naruto called out as he teleported in the middle of the ANBU Black Ops circle formation. "Kyousei Seishou Kyuuzou" Naruto said, and all the ANBU were blown away, being forced against trees, or flying up in the air. Naruto disappeared to continue his search. He then noticed the presence of 20 other ANBU Black Ops, and used Senkousochi, only to end up right in the ANBU Black Ops camp. Naruto hid, and eavesdropped.

"Yamato, why so worried? The was probably just someone using transformation jutsu to appear like Naruto! Its no use to fuss over a copy of the lost original." One of them said, and he turned to whom it was being said to. Yamato was smiling weakly, and deciding to confirm Yamato's suspicions, Naruto stood. He walked right into camp, and all of them turned to face him. Naruto raised his hand, and all the ANBU drew weapons.

"Not enough. Tsuin Enkou Doragon Dageki!" Naruto said, and two spiraling dragons of flame erupted from his palm. Everyone shouted and ran, but Yamato stayed, and made a wood wall. Naruto stopped his attack, and walked to the wall. he set it aflame, and began to speak to Yamato. "Yamato, I do not wish to hurt you. I am only searching for someone, so don't report to Danzo. I want you to find your comrades, and tell them not to report. Sasuke Uchiha, and his team, plan to attack Konoha. Sasuke has the Mangyekyo Sharingan now, so it will be difficult to beat him. Good Day, Yamato..." Naruto said, and faded away.

_With Taki, and Peach_

"Sasuke, shouldn't we attack Konoha when its dark?" Karin whined. Sasuke winced at the girl, and when he was about to answer, Peach's head snapped up, revealing a shocked look. Naruto had joined them. Sasuke stood, Sharingan activated, and withdrew his katana. Peach merely stared, and when Sasuke went to attack, Karin blocked the attack, revealing her own sword. Naruto stepped closer, and smiled. He pat Peach on the head, and motioned for Karin to move aside. "Taichou..." was all Karin whispered.

"Sasuke, I am not here as your enemy, I am here to make a request." Naruto spoke, now looking more serious. Sasuke winced at Naruto's tone, but allowed the blonde ninja to continue. "I am going to attack Konoha in 10 days, however...Noone shall be harmed, except Danzo. I will let you do whatever you want to the village itself, but be weary. If you disobey me, I will not hesitate to reprimand you." Naruto finished, now looking like he originally was. Sasuke glared. 'How dare he order me around!' was what Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, think for a second. You expect me to wait 10 days, while you take control of the operations? I think not. Now get out of here, before I kill you, Naru.....to....." Sasuke said, now looking at the bird like thing in his eye. It was weird looking, and then Naruto spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki Toadstool commands you, obey me!" Naruto cried. Naruto's geass effects were different from Lelouch's. Naruto could use his geass multiple times on the same person, but if the person had even a weak will, and determination, they could break it. Naruto's geass let people decide, but kept them under mild control. Sasuke clutched his head, trying to fight it. His Mangyekyo Sharingan awakened, and used it on Naruto. They were in Tsukuyomi.

"Naruto, what was that?" Sasuke said, not moving his eyes of Naruto.

"That, Sasuke, was Geass. Every geass is different. Mine makes me use a weak type of mind control. You seemed to break it. However...my Geass has a nasty side effect. Whenever I use it, I lose my control. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem if I were normal. However, not only is Kyuubi no Kitsune in me, but also a bit of Zorc Necrophades." Naruto explained. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw one of Naruto's eyes go completley red.

"Naruto, I will help you. But tell me...is Itachi alive? Tell me everything about your plan...

_Outside Tsukuyomi_

"Naruto..." Peach said, looking upon her cousin. She felt her heart ache. Was this the same person who left the Mushroom Kingdom a decade ago? Or was it an imposter? Peach had so many questions for Naruto. She felt like exploding. Peach Toadstool was 16, she wore a pink dress, (like the one she wore in the games) a yellow coat with a lightning symbol on the back, a crown, and a sword with a yellow handle and orange sheath. Her blue eyes matched Naruto's normaly, but it was the night of the full moon. Thats when Naruto's eyes turned red, instead of blue. Its when Zorc had a chance to take control...Peach's long blonde hair flowed in the wind.

"Peach...what are you thinking about?" Jugo asked, realizing Peach's vacant expression. Peach sighed, and decided to walk towards Naruto, intrigued.

"I wonder...is this the same person I knew from ten years ago? Or is it someone pretending to be him? I want to find out..." Peach said. Her eyes reflected a sad curiosity, and her bright smile faded into a small grin. Naruto was outside Tsukuyomi now, and she immediatley turned Naruto around, and...

SLAP!

Peach backhanded Naruto. SLAP SLAP SLAP KICK SLAP SLAP PUNCH! Was the pattern heard in the forest of Peach beating Naruto up. "HOW*PUNCH* COULD *PUNCH* YOU *PUNCH* LEAVE ME *KICK* WORRIED *SLAP* ABOUT YOU *KICK* FOR 1O YEARS? *PUNCH SLAP KICK*" Peach screamed, and finally sat down in her chair. Naruto immediatley healed, and sighed.

"Peach, just please be calm... I would appreciate it if you did. Sasuke agreed to my proposition. All of you should follow me." Naruto said, and opened another garganta. Once they were through, Danzo appeared with 30 ANBU Black Ops.

"FOLLOW THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Danzo screamed. One of them threw multiplying shuriken, while another threw a tracking device in Peach's bag, which she quickly grabbed. The garganta closed, and Naruto, Peach, and Taki were gone. Danzo smiled, and foudn the location instantly. "Alright...we attack tomorrow..." Danzo said, and went to return to Konoha.

__________________________________________________________________-_________________________________________________

Wow....Danzo's evil. Now that Sasuke has joined Naruto...what will happen? I will also set up a poll to see if Danzo should be eliminated or not. Read and Review! And make sure to look out for another chapter of this! Remember, I update every day!


	3. Attack on the Hidden Island

_Chapter 3  
Attack on the Hidden Island_

At Konoha, Ninja Council Room...

A loud argument burst out in the room with eight walls. There were stands on seven of the walls, and the eighth one had a door on it. Screaming was later heard...

"ENOUGH! Danzo may be working with Orochimaru, but he has the Anbu Black Ops with him. We cannot harm him." Tsunade said, regaining order of the meeting. Among Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Guy, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Konohamaru were in the room. Sakura smiled, and while she contemplated, the meeting went on. "Our current problem, sadly, is Naruto Uzumaki. He was recently reported attacking Anbu Black Ops members, and critically injuring several of the patrol squad. It was also reported that he was in coharts with the Akatsuki, being seen with Sasuke, and his team. We have to stop Naruto before he gets killed!" Tsunade screamed.

"Naruto warned me before he left that Sasuke's team would attack Konoha in a couple of days. We need to prepare for that." Yamato said, and frowned when Tsunade glanced at him.

"No. We are joining Naruto. Danzo is destroying Konoha on his own, and if we stay here, a civil war will erupt. We know that everyone that remembers the selection of the 3rd Hokage knows that Danzo started riots when he was not selected. He even killed several people. Hes going to destroy Konoha, and rebuild it in his image. Any Questions?" Tsunade said, and noone spoke. A moment later, a voice was heard across Konoha.

"ATTENTION! Konohagakaru no Sato! I am Naruto Uzumaki Toadstool, your only ruler. Danzo is continuing to oppose me, and will pay. All who join me will be spared. The Anbu Black Ops are not anywhere near Konoha, and those who wish to join, should come to the Final Valley in thirty minutes. I will have something there that will take you too me. Goodbye, and choose wisely." and with that, the voice died out.

At the island...

Clashing sounds were heard. Danzo launched a full scale attack, and was even participating himself. Danzo, and his personal squad, had made it to where Naruto was, whom was seated on his throne.

"Danzo...It was foolish of you to come here..." Naruto said calmly, looking amused. Danzo had withdrew his sword, and his squad got ready. Naruto smiled, and a loud boom was heard outside. Moments later, the door opened, revealing Tsunade, and the others.

"Tsunade, you DARE BETRAY ME?" Danzo said, and as Tsunade nodded, he let his bandages on his eye fall. Danzo's geass, which could see the future, was now seen. He lunged at Tsunade, who punched Danzo in the eye that held his Geass. Naruto stood, and used his Mangyekyo Sharingan.

"Danzo, its time I show you what I can do." Naruto said, and entered Danzo's mind. He reached the area where his geass power was, and obliterated it using his sword. Outside his mind, Danzo tried to use geass, but it only showed images that Naruto wanted. Danzo then cut Tsunade with his sword, and thats when Naruto struck. "Wrong move, Danzo." Naruto said, befor kicking Danzo into a garganta that was set up at Final Valley. The garganta closed, and Naruto looked at the Anbu Black Ops leaders, which had just entered. "You serve me now. I defeated Danzo, who retreated shortly before you arrived, leaving you all here." The leaders muttered bad things about Danzo, and agreed.

"Naruto, Danzo is arriving at his parade soon, and he sent the Death Eaters on us. The Otagakaru Ninja are also attacking. What do we do?" Sakura asked, now hearing more violent clashing. Naruto sighed, and opened up the doors. As he desended into the battle, a loud screech was heard. Cries of 'Avada Kedavra' were heard, and the same voices were heard screaming, as they were hit with their own curses. Sasuke was fighting twenty ninja on his own. Most of them were injured, and Sasuke was finishing them off with his Kiri move, which completly obliterated the battlefield.

"Blast, Neko no Kira. (Cat of Killing)" Karin said, and immediatley ran ten times faster. She clawed through her enimies, and used her healing tongue to make hersel to full health. She fought ten ninjas, whom all looked afraid. She sliced through five of them, and used a Cero (Doom Blast) on the rest. Suigetsu was fighting fifteen ninjas, and was losing to them. He managed to cut through eight of them before falling. When the final blow was about to be delivered, Kisame intervened, and killed the other seven. Konan was flying in the sky with Nagato on a paper bird, while Zetsu was gobling up the remains of the ninjas.

"Shinrai Tensei!" Nagato said, takign down the rest of the ninjas. Konan slowly flew to the ground, smiling as Naruto leapt from the bird too, right in front of Naruto.

"Good Job Itachi. You faked your death, and managed to escape the Anbu." Naruto said, grinning. He turned around to Konan and Nagato. "Thanks for the help, and if you are with me, you might want to stay here. I am leaving to stop Danzo, whom is at Tokyo."

"You might want to hurry then, Naruto, because more are coming in." Konan said, looking at the waters. Naruto turned to them.

"Easy enough. Gufuu Amatsu Kurasshu, (Hurricane Heavenly Crash). Water erupted from the in the sea, and overcame the rest of the travling ninjas. It then turned into an orb, and flew backwards. "It should carry them to Otohagakaru." Naruto said, before opening a garganta. "Bye..." And with that, Naruto had left.

At the parade....

"ALL HAIL DANZO! THE GLORIOUS RULER OF THE NINJA COUNTRIES!" Everyone cried. Danzo stood, surronded by the Kages. Suddenly, Naruto appeared. This caused a few heads to turn.

"Urk...Naruto...what are you doing here!?" Danzo said, astonished. Naruto frowned, and ran towards Danzo's float. "Stop HIM!" Danzo screamed, and at once, the guards responded, and began to fire at Naruto, whom just glared.

"What us Naruto planning...Is he going to kill Danzo, or just capture him...? I wonder...." Garaa thought, pondering the situation.

He ran past the guards, and stopped near Danzo. "You little bastard!" Danzo said, and attempted to stab Naruto. Naruto took the sword, and cut Danzo, while using a giant fireball that hit him full force, blasting him off the float. "How....Whats going on!?" Danzo said, and he fell to the ground. Blood was going everywhere, and Danzo twitched as he was approached by Naruto. "Arrogant Fool!" Danzo said, and drove his sword through Naruto. Naruto, in return, kicked Danzo.

The fire that Naruto used on Danzo created a crater, which had a hole to the sewers in the middle of it. Danzo fell in, and the hole closed. Danzo was screaming, when he was approached by Madara Uchiha, whom frowned. (Though not visable, becaus eof his mask.)

"You failed me Danzo. I hope you know what the punishment is..." Madara began, and a boom was heard by Naruto, and Madara left the sewers. Danzo lay on the floor, a hole in his gut, dead. Naruto proceded to leave through the garganta, back to the island. When he arrived, most of the bodies were gone, and Tsunade had ran up to him. Naruto smiled, and stated:

"You are the Hokage now."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now that Danzo is gone, what challange awaits Naruto, as Madara Uchiha takes the task of bringing Kyuubi back to Akatsuki. Also, some new members are there.


	4. Akatsuki Versus the Royal Guard

_Chapter 5_

_Akatsuki vs. The Royal Guard_

Its been a week since Danzo's death. Naruto took over not only the ninja countries, but everyone inside them.. Anyone that stood in his way was either punished, killed, or exiled. Almost everyone took that as a warning, and faithfully served Naruto. Sakura revealed her true identity as Naruto's fukutaicho (vice captain), and joined Naruto's side at once. Itachi was also in Naruto;s squad as 3rd seat, and joined as well. Karin, whom was the 4th seat, did not join. She remained with Sasuke, whom was injured from the battle. Kilometers away, Madara stood with the Akatsuki.

"Its time we overthrow King Naruto, and capture the Kyuubi. Any questions?" Madara asked as he looked at the new Akatsuki, composed of Zorgoth Sakeyarou, Preston Joker, Sasori Akasuna (whom was brought back alive), Finnettia Akasuna nee Shella, Tagura Takada, and Kyomi Takada (Not Kiyomi Takada from Death Note). Zetsu was still there, making eight. Zorgoth had black hair, rinnengan eyes, and was wearing robes under his Akatsuki Cloak. Preston had looked like Deidara, except he had a sword under his cloak. Finnettia had blue hair, and green eyes. She refused to wear the akatsuki cloak, and instead wore a blue kimino, with a green sash. Tagura had black hair, bright red eyes, and had other qualities that were usually found in a Tiger. Kyomi looked like a female version of Tagura, except her Tiger appearence was mild.

"So...when do we get this...Naruto?" Kyomi asked, unamused with the current objective. Tagura was trying to goad Zorgoth into a fight, Fin was scooting closer to Sasori every second, and Zorgoth looked paranoid, and scared. Madara sighed.

"We will be traveling in groups of two. Zetsu and I, Zorgoth and Preston, Sasori and Fin, and Tagura and Kyomi. We will split up and invade Naruto's island by the gates. If anyone sees you, attack immediatley. I don't want anyone on that island left alive. AM I CLEAR?" Madara said menecaingly. He was met with responses of 'yes sir', and one 'Screw off.' that probably came from Tagura, whom was glaring at Madara.

Back at the island...

"Naruto, I have news from our spy. Akatsuki is going to attack the island at the four gates. On the North gate, Madara and our spy will be arriving. The East Gate is where Sasori and Fin will be arriving. The South Gate is where Tagura and Kyomi will be arriving. Finally, The West Gate is where Zorgoth and Preston will be arriving. Any Recomendations?" Sakura asked, after delivering her report.

"I will go to the North Gate, Itachi and you will go to the East Gate, Nagato and Konan will head to the West Gate, and Peach and Sasuke will head to the South Gate. Do not kill anyone, just knock them out, and throw them in jail. Our spy will probably disappear, and Madara will be dead." Naruto said, smiling. After this, nobody will stand in his way. After Sakura was dismissed, the intruder Alarm was set off, stating that eight people got past the barrier, and were headed toward the island, all of them wearing cloaks, with red clouds on them.

Everyone was in position, and the Akatsuki arrived...

At the North Gate...

"Madara, I was wondering when you would arrive. I suppose we should start this off with a bang, shall we?" Naruto said. "Mirion Hinote Subeta! (Million Fire Swords)" Suddenly, fire erupted from Naruto's hand, heading in a sphere around Madara, and Zetsu. Suddenly, the fire formed into swords, which flew at them. Zetsu disappeared, as planned, and only one sword hit Madara.

"You Bastard! Sumizome Konpaku Bakuha! (Dark Soul Blast)" Madara said, and a dark beam erupted from the ground. When it was gone, Naruto had various cuts on his body, however, instead of magic, Naruto lunged at Madara. He attacked Madara where his arms pressure points were, and servered the Chakra Connection there. As he went for the legs, however, Madara grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"Cero!" Was all Naruto said, and a beam of red light burned Madara's arm off. Having no choice, Madara withdrew his sword. "So, you have a shikai. Is that all?" Naruto said. "Then I shall show you my shikai too! Keta, Isagiyou Ranpu! (Beam, Pure Light)" Naruto's sword lost form, and turned into light itself. However, it made a reflection, so it was easy to spot. Smiling, Naruto faded from sight, but Madara sensed Naruto behind him.

"Ryuu, Akuma Ouja! (Kill, Demon King)" Madara said, and around them, a pillar lifted himself and Naruto into the sky. However, Madara now had a demon form, not a human one. Madara was now 10 feet taller, had red skin, and four arms. His tail looked like a sword, and Madara's Mangyekyo was now revealed. He smashed a fist into Naruto, whom was no longer invisible. Naruto retaliated by cuttin Madara's 3rd arm off. "Brat...it doesnt matter." And with that, the arm regrew.

" This is gonna be a longgggg fight." Naruto said, before continuing.

At the East Gate...

"So, Madara is fighting at full power. This is bad." Fin said. She dodged another attack from Sakura, whom was aiming to kill. Sasori was using his puppet replicas to try and confuse Itachi, but Itachi's Sharingan gave him the upper hand. Fin grabbed Sakura with her water grab, but Sakura escaped, and punched Fin through the Gate. Fin, annoyed, now created a tsunami, and Sasori threw her in it. Itachi then used Amaterasu, and burned Sasori's arm off, barely missing his heart. Sakura broke free of the Tsunami, and used her own water powers to reverse it on Fin. The Tsunami was set back on Sakura, then Fin, then Sakura. Getting them nowhere, Sakura grabbed Fin's arm, and sealed the chakra in it, making Fin glare, and swear loudly. Fin, now losing the ability to control water, allowed Sakura to try to knock her out.

Sasori was much more difficult. He already poisoned Itachi, whom was panting. Itachi rushed at him to try and disable the tail, but got stabbed again. Sakura then came behind, and punched the tail off. She threw it at Itachi, who used it as a sword on Sasori. AT the last moment, he put his heart in the replica's body, and continued to fight as his original body was killed, and set on fire. Sasori then smiled.

"Ehehehehehehe. Your skills are impressive, Itachi. But can you survive my iron sand?" Sasori said, and then a iron spear came down on Itachi. Itachi frowned, and the a blood curdling scream was heard throughout the island.

At the South Gate...

"I'm not here to help the Akatsuki...I'm only here until Madara dies." Tagura stated. "I want to finish what I started with Zorgoth, but that can't happen until Madara's dead." Peach looked shocked at this statement.

"Then I have no reason to attack you. You might want to fight one of my shadow clones, so noone comes to attack us." Peach said. Since no action was happening there, they watched the other fights.

"Sasuke, did you hear that scream. It came from the East Gate. I think I see someone falling..." Kyomi said, squinting to see. Sasuke glanced, worried about Itachi

"Don't die...nii-san..." Sasuke muttered.

At the West Gate...

Zorgoth fought Nagato, both exhausted from over usage of the Rinnengan. They were now using weak attacks. Nagato, getting chakra back faster then Zorgoth, used his rinnengan again.

"Bansho Tien!" He now had Zorgoth at his mercy. Zorgoth didn't give up though. With a last effort, he threw a kunai at Nagato's hand. It hit, and Bansho Tien stopped. Zorgoth then walked up to Nagato, raised his sword, and brought it down. Only to be stopped by Konan. She kicked Zorgoth off the cliff they were fighting on, and watched him plummet into the waters. That wasn't the end though. Zorgoth leapt up, and summoned a three headed dog. It jumped up, and crashed in the middle of the battlefield, making a crater for Konan and Nagato to fall in.

It didn't work though, because Konan used paper wings to fly out, carrying Nagato.

"Ready Nagato?" Konan asked, smirking.

"Ready. Flaming Fist!" Nagato said, but before the blast reached Zorgoth, Preston used clay spiders to intercept them. He flew on Ohako, witch Zorgoth now jumped on. The three headed dog was trying to attack Konan and Nagato again, so Zorgoth used Flaming Fist on them now. The Dog, however, was jumping, but then got in the way. The dog fell, and Nagato was flying towards them, a sword in his hand. He cut off Ohako's head, but not before Preston used a final trick...

"Katsu!" With that, a explosion covered them. Preston and Zorgoth fell to the ground, but Nagato was protected by Konan's wings, which extended to shield him from the blast. Nagato landed near Preston and Zorgoth.

"You lacked not skill, but strategy and teamwork. Thats why you lost." Then Nagato proceded to knock them out.

The East Gate....

Sasori was impaled by his own Iron Spear. Itachi used Kamui at the last second. Sasori, losing strength, fell unconscious. Fin, however, used her final trick. She used Iron Sand, combined with water, to create the Iron Water Sword. She lunged at Sakura, and the sword went through her stomach. Itachi used Kamui on the sword, and it fell to the ground. He then took Fin, and Sasori, to the dungeon, where they were locked in a cell that sealed off chakra.

With Naruto and Madara...

"Naruto, just give me the Kyuubi, and I will spare you." Madara said, with his sword at Naruto's throat.

"Im not done yet!" Naruto said, as he kicked the sword out of Madara's hand, and used Cero Oscuro on Madara. The blood splattered around Naruto in a second. Madara was still alive, and attacked Naruto by flinging his sword at grabbed it, and threw it over the edge. Madara smirked.

"Tsukuyomi..." Madara whispered, and Naruto was on the ground.

In Tsukuyomi...

Naruto was surronded by bodies, friends, and foes. He had Tikal Echidna in his arms, whom wad dead. The words 'Please...Save Everyone from the Darkness...' Echoed in his head. Naruto, whom now looked angry, broke out of Tsukuyomi with will.

Outside Tsukuyomi...

"You...Must...DIE!" Naruto said, and with his shikai, it formed small, but strong, bars that knocked Madara down, and pinned him. Naruto raised a finger. It was like he was pointing at Madara. "Supernova." Was the last thing Madara heard, and a blast of light engulfed him. Madara, now barley hanging on to life, stood. He used his tail, and cut through Naruto's chest. Naruto, growing tired, stabbed Madara in the heart, killing him. The pillar disappeared, and Madara fell to the sea. A splash echoed, and Naruto had officially won.

"I won....I WON!" Naruto screamed happily. Tagura and Kyomi retreated, and Preston, Zorgoth, Fin, Sasori, and Zetsu were free to go. Now realizing that Konoha and the Ninja countries were safe, he decided to leave for a place called Karakura Town...

A day later...

Echoes of 'Bye Naruto' and 'Take Care' filled the air as Naruto left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My longest chapter ever. Why is Naruto heading for Karakura Town, and what lies in store for him? Read and Review.

NOTE: Zorgoth, Preston, Fin, Kyomi, and Tagura all belong to my friends. I do NOT own them.


	5. AUTHOR NOTES

_Author Notes_

I received a message from someone, whom wanted me to clarify things. First off, this doesn't follow the current Naruto Shippuden storyline. I didn't kill Nagato off, and Danzo and Madara are supposedly dead. A lot of crossovers wil be here, so I will list some of them:

Naruto  
Bleach  
Code Geass  
FullMetal Alchemist  
InuYasha  
One Peice  
Mario  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Legend of Zelda  
Fire Emblem  
The thing Pits in (I think Kid Icarus)  
Kirby  
Harry Potter

As for why Danzo ruled all of the Ninja Countries, that will be in a special chapter near the end. THIS WILL BE A TWO STORY SERIES (maybe more)  
Everyone in the anime is their original age. Peach is supposed to be like 25, but I made it 15. Everyone of the younger characters (18-) will be from 12-17. The main antoganist will be revealed in the 10th chapter. He will have four other people at his side. (Orochimaru, Naraku, Eggman, and Aizen) Voldemort also serves the antagonist. (Avada Kedavra only works on people from Earth, not Plit) None of the Death Eaters will use avada kedavra, only Voldemort will.

Read on!


	6. Karakura Town

_Chapter 6  
Karakura Town_

It was midnight. Two people were moving around on a rooftop. They wore black kimino, with a white sash. One held a completley white sword, with a white sheath attached to her waist. Her companion, however, had a gigantic sword a little smaller then himself. It had a handle wrapped in bandages, with a black blade. It had a white edge, and it was like a guillotene.

"Ichigo, I think all the hollows are gone, but I sense someone coming." The woman said. She had black turnip-styled hair, with violet eyes. Her height only reached the mans shoulders. Ichigo, whom looked like he had a permenant scowl, had orange spikey hair, brown eyes, and looked rather sleepy.

"Rukia, I think its clear. Can we go back home now?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shaked her head, and Ichigo did an anime drop. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at the two person group. He decided to make his presence known, when a third joined them. He had spikey white hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white coat over his black kimino. On the back, a tilted square held the kanji for ten. He also was about 3 inches shorter then Rukia. He heard Ichigo call. "Hey Toshirou!"

"Thats Hitsugaya Taichou to you!" The white haired kid called back. He was now scowling too. Naruto recognized him as Toshirou Hitsugaya, Taichou of Squad Ten of the Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 had the job of protecting the Royal Family of Shinigami. Naruto decided to draw back, and landed next to a place called the 'Kurosaki Clinic'. He began to walk away, when a man burst out the door and hugged him.

"Naruto! Its you! Its been ages since we've last seen! My little nephew has grown up!" The man called. He had spikey hair, but only on the top, not all around. He had a light beard, and was now beaming at Naruto.

"Isshin, I don't think its ok for you to yell like that..." Naruto said. Isshin then said 'nonsense' and ushered him inside.

"Hm...Ichigo will be back shortly, he's your cousin. Your other cousins, Yuzu and Karin, are upsatairs, sleeping. Rukia Kuchiki is also staying here, and is also in the girls room. You will probably have to either bunk down here or with Ichigo." Isshin said in one breath. Just then, Ichigo and Rukia came in the door. Upon seeing the Naruto, Rukia looked nervous, and excused herself to bed. Ichigo, however, kept staring at Naruto. "Ichigo, its rude to stare. This is your cousin Naruto!" Isshin said, grinning.

"Dad, I thought you said Naruto was dead." Ichigo said, frowning at Isshin, who was now toning down his smile.

"I thought so too. He has been gone for a long time." Isshin said, looking at Naruto, whom was now bored.

"I wasn't dead. I forced Sashi to print that on the news, so that I could make a clean escape!" Naruto yelled. "I have been in Konoha, waiting for Orochimaru to arrive. But when I finally get a chance, he escapes. So I decided to take it all over." Isshin looked shocked. Ichigo had a blank expression.

"Ichigo. Go to your room. Now." Isshin said, his eye twitching at Naruto. Ichigo obeyed, and walked away. "Naruto. Why did you come here?"

"I came here, because I wanted to help Ichigo Kurosaki. The Winter War is at hand, and Ichigo needs to be ready. Aizen knows it all now, if he really sided with **him.** So I am here to lend Ichigo a hand." Naruto said. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go talk to Ichigo." Naruto proceded up to Ichigo's room, onlt to find Rukia and Ichigo talking. They stopped, and stared.

"N-Naruto. What is it?" Rukia asked.

"I came here to talk. I will be training Ichigo, because Aizen's Espeda will be ready to fight. The Hogyoku, which will be fully awakened 10 days after Aizen attacks Karakura Town, will be able to create unstopable Espeda." Naruto explained, making Ichigo have a O.O expression.

"What will you train me in? I have a shikai, a bankai, and I can control my hollow powers." Ichigo said, not letting his eyes move away from Naruto.

"You have a special ability. I will teach you how to use it, and there are also your kekki genkis. They will help you against Aizen. I will teach you so many things, when I'm done with you, you won't know yourself anymore." Naruto said, wearing a crazy grin.

"What will you do about school? I want you to meet all my friends." Ichigo said. "But I promise to not tell them anything yet." He quickly added, seeing Naruto frown.

_Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo_

"Ulquiorra, welcome back." a voice called. He was sitting on a throne, and was smiling. Twenty other shaded beings were surronding him, on the floor.

"Lord Aizen. I have returned," Ulquiorra said, and bowed to Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, why don't you show us your trip?" Aizen asked, and Ulquiorra procceded to rip his eye out. He crushed it, and the room was filled with spakling dust.

_"Dont Worry, Orihime." Ichigo said. "BanKai!" "Are you the one who did this to Chad's arm? Then I'll start with your arm!"_

_"Sorry we're late, Mr. Kurosaki" Urahara said._

_"Ill take care of the oaf, Kisuke." Yoruichi said, and kicked Yammi in the face, punched him in the gut, jumped, and smashed the top of his head._

"I see. So the boy has no devestating powers yet, Ulquiorra?" Aizen said

"No Lord Aizen. Perhaps we should let him live, for he could be of some use to us. His rapid growing rate could soon make him one of us, anyway." Ulquiorra said, his eyeball returning.

"What if it doesn't go according to your plan then, Ulquiorra! What will we do then, if he gets enought power to match Aizen's!" Grimmjow yelled. "And Yammi, you said he was unworthy of killing, it looks like you COULDNT kill him! You look pathetic!"

"Pathetic! Ill show you! Destroy Ir-" Yammi began, but was quickly halted by Ulquiorra.

"If he doesn't join us, I'll kill him. You cannot counter that verdict, now can you Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said, glaring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Very well, I'll leve everything to you, Ulquiorra." Aizen said, now smirking.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said, bowing lowly to Aizen. With that, Aizen sent the espeda away.

"So, your going to have some fun with Ichigo, eh, Aizen-Taichou?" Gin said, appearing from behind the chair. His grin was even wider then before.

"Yes, but I beleive an old face is helping him. You remember Shinji Hirako, former captain of 5th division, right?" Aizen said, glancing at Gin.

"Yea, he was a real idiot, wasn't he?" Gin said, now frowning.

"He was, but there is another. Naruto Toadstool." Aizen said. "He was the human that had the powers of a soul reaper, and an arrancar, but he couldn't turn into either. He may be a lot stronger now, maybe even to the point where he can break out of my shikai." Aizen explained, his eyes narrowing as Tousen entered.

"Lord Aizen. I couldn't find Neliel Tu Oderschvank anywhere. its been a week, and I searched a 100km radius of the area surronding Los Noches. Do you think Nnoitra could have killed her?" Tousen asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know. But I think Grimmjow will be planning to attack Karakura Town soon. Reprimand him when he fights Ichigo, will you?" Aizen asked, now smiling again.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, Aizen knows Naruto. From where, and when? Nel went missing, and Grimmjow is going to attack Karakura Town. NO, This will not have Naruto going into Hueco Mundo. Orihime Inoue will not be kidnapped, and Luppi will be replaced by Madara Uchiha. However, some fun happens when Naruto goes to school. (his IQ is 300 in this story) AND how will Uryu react, being the jerk he is, when he finds out about Naruto's powers?


	7. Soul Society: 10 years ago

_Chapter 7:  
Soul Society: 10 years ago_

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter. This is part 1, Part 2 covers Naruto's soul society trips before he 'disappears'. ENJOY!**

"Hello, Sou-Taichou Yamamato. How are you today?" Asked Sashi. Sashi, at the time, had brown hair, a mustache, and silver eyes. He had a Mushroom Hat with a crown on it, which glistened in the sunlight. His red robes stood aside from the Gotei 13 members, whom all wore black, or a white haori over the black. Suddenly, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy appeared before them. His spikey hair was ruffled by Sashi, whom was now beaming. "Yamamato, this is my nephew, Naruto.

"Hello there, young one. Are you the mighty presence I sensed running?" Yamamato said, focusing on Naruto with intrest. Naruto nodded, and bowed.

"I am Naruto Toadstool, 4th in line for the throne, and son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konohagakaru no Sato. It is a pleasure to meet you." and with that, Naruto stood, facing Yamamato.

"So, boy, are you the one who fought Orochimaru Sarutobi, the recent traitor of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Yamamato asked, and Naruto noded once more. "Sashi, right now, this boy has the power to be a fukutaichou. Are you sure you don't want him for the Gotei 13?" Yamamato asked, and Sashi sighed, frowning.

"He is only 5. He may have immense power thanks to the extra lessons he gets, but he is still a child." Sashi said, looking down at the floor, eyes narrowing in concentration.

"I thought you said that People from Plit mature differently then people on Earth?" Yamamato asked. Just then, an informant arrived.

"SouTaichou, Kenpachi Zaraki, he's trying to fight Aizen-Taichou! Gin Taichou asked me to tell him to, as he put it, Get this crazy bitch outta here!" The informant said, waiting for the answer. Naruto, however, disappeared to find Kenpachi Zaraki.

Meanwhile, at 5th Division Barracks....

"Come on Aizen, FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Zaraki screamed. Aizen, however, frowned.

"Can you please remove yourself from my office? I am trying to finish my paperwork. If I don't get it done today, it will be late. Now for the last time, LEAVE." Aizen said, getting angry. Zaraki glared, withdrew his sword, and cut Aizen's desk in half. Twitching, Aizen raised a hand. "Hado 31: Shakaho!" A red blast errupted from Aizen's hand, and it blasted Zaraki out of the room. Naruto then arrived at the barracks, when Zaraki was flown at him.

"Oh boy," Naruto said, and caught Zaraki. He then walked into the 5th Division office. "Excuse me, are you Sosuke Aizen, Taichou of Squad 5?" Naruto asked, seeing Aizen frown over his paperwork.

"Yes, now please, 11th division member, go away!" Aizen said, and sipped some tea.

"11th Divisoin? I'm not even in the Gotei 13. I came here when I heard a fight was erupting, and came to stop it." Naruto said, angered by Aizen's remark. Aizen apoligized, and explained why he was angry. "So Zaraki tried to goad you into a fight. Why would he do that?"

"Because he is mental. I don't like him. He disrupts peace." Came a voice from the doorway. It was Kaname Tousen, Taichou of Squad 9. He was frowning, but at the same time, sort of happy. "And what is a human doing in Seiretei anyway?"

"...um..." Was all Naruto said, before running away. After he ran about 50 feet, he stopped. He found the 6th division barracks. When he entered, he found a red-head man doing paperwork. He looked up, and spotted Naruto.

"Why is a child here? KUCHIKI TAICHOU, COME HERE! YOU WONT BELEIVE THIS!" The man screamed. Byakuya Kuchiki, whom was a noble, stepped out, looked at Naruto, and turned to Renji.

"That is Naruto Toadstool. He is here with his uncle. If that is all you called me here for, then goodbye. Naruto, you should leave Renji alone. He is doing important paperwork." With that, Byakuya left.

"Who shoved a pole up his ass?" Naruto muttered to Renji, who shrugged. Naruto then sneaked in Byakuya's quarters, where he was staring out the window. Naruto stood next to him, reaching Byakuya's forearm. "Hello, Byakuya."

"Why are you in here?" Byakuya asked. He had a calm expression on his face.

"I was curious. Apparently, you are the only Taichou I've met so far that was calm, and down-to-earth." Naruto said, watching a bunny hop away from Rukia, whom was desperatly trying to catch it. Byakuya smiled. "Who is she?"

"That is my sister, Rukia. She is one of my most valued people." Byakuya said. Naruto smiled at Byakuya, whom now turned to Naruto. "Tell me, do you have any knowledge of this world?"

"I know all about it. This is my first visit, so I am surprised at the scenery here. Its quite relaxing." Naruto answered, and Byakuya heard his door slide open. Gin Ichimaru, Taichou of 3rd squad, walked in.

"Hello, Byakuyaaaaaa! And who are you, kid?" Gin said, smiling. Naruto noticed Byakuya squint angrily at Gin, and Naruto, however, calmly replied:

"Hello Ichimaru-Taichou. I am Naruto Toadstool, 2nd of the Legendary Five. Nice to meet you." Naruto said. This cause Gin to grin even more, which was startign to creep him out.

"Aren't you the same Naruto Toadstool that went on a brutal rampage around the Echidna Territory 2 years ago?" Gin said, seeing the red in Naruto's eyes. Naruto remembered it clearly.....(A/N this is only a part of it)

_"Naruto, my dear friend, you must stop the darkness from resurfacing to humanity...I beg of you, Naruto....Purify...the.....world..." Tikal said, then faded away. Naruto looked over at Orochimaru, whom was grinning madly._

_"Orochimaru.....You..." Was all Naruto managed before lunging for Orochimaru's throat....._

"Yes I am. Now step aside." Naruto said, and ran off. He found himself at **The Hornet's Nest**, the place where Soul Society's top criminal's rested.  
When Naruto walked in, he made his way to a dead end, where he found a plaque: **Aruturo Plateado, The First Arrancar**. Naruto heard of an Arrancar sevral days ago. Then, as he touched it, something surged through him....

_**Sosuke Aizen...  
The Winter War...  
Betrayel...**__**  
10 years...  
Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru...  
Hogyoku  
Stark.....  
Barragan Luisbarn.....  
Tia Halibel  
Ulquiorra Cifer  
Nnoitra Jiruga...  
Grimmjow Jeagerjaques....  
Zommari Leroux....  
Szayel Aporro Granz...  
Aanerrio Auierie  
Yammi Rialgo  
Wonderweiss Magara...  
Evil Eye, end of the World.  
.....Oken.....**_

Naruto memorized the voices in his head. Meanwhile, Sosuke Aizen entered, and saw Naruto. He cheerfully waved, and walked over. "Aizen, I have a question...." Naruto began, lost for words.

Aizen chuckled. "Well, what is it?"

"Do you have anything to do with the Arrancar, the Hogyoku, or the Oken?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes when Aizen looked fearful. Aizen looked away, and answered:

"No, but that is top secret information. How did you come across this?" Aizen asked, glaring. Naruto felt another shock, he saw Aizen, with Gin and Kaname, in a Negacion Ray. He saw Menos Grande, and an eye, that held venom in it, staring into the world.....

"That, I cannot answer, for not even I know what that plaque did to me. Good day." Was all Naruto said, before leaving. Sashi came shortly after, and found Naruto. Naruto glanced back, seeing Aizen leave, and waved goodbye. Naruto was then led through the portal to Plit...

_Meanwhile...._

"Gin, the boy knows....He figured it all out. However, he wasn't suspicious of me....Do you think that arrancar told him through the connection?" Aizen asked, eyeing Gin. Gin, whom was now covered in blood, standing in the center of Central 46, frowned.

"I don't know, Cap'n Aizen. I think we are screwed if the connection is made again, this time with the full truth." Gin answered, and then Kaname stepped in.

"Lord Aizen, Ichimaru, the Captain's Meeting is about to start, so clean up." Kaname said, and left. The two Captains chuckled, and left the underground are, to the 1st Squad Barracks.....

_Karakura Town...._

"Mommy!" Ichigo cried, as a giant moster with a fask covering its face hurled Masaki up into the air. Masaki screamed, but the Grand Fisher grabbed her, and swallowed her. When the Grand Fisher advanced on Ichigo, it stopped, and left back to Hueco Mundo. Ichgo fell onto the ground, crying. "Mommy......where did the beast take you...." Ichigo muttered, feeling cold. He then got up, and made his way back to the clinic. Little did he know why the Grand Fisher left.....or what Aizen had to do with it...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, so Naruto figured it out, but he doesn't think Aizen is really evil. Meanwhile, Ichigo is suffering with his loss, blaming himself, and becoming emo. Naruto and Ichigo will meet as children, but Ichigo won't remember Naruto.


	8. Filler 1: Shopping

_Filler Chapter 1:_

_Shopping_

In a mall in Japan....

Sakura, Peach, Karin, Konan, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shizune, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Daisy were shopping. Peach, and Daisy, whom were new to shopping on Earth, were asking TONS OF QUESTIONS!

"What can we buy?"  
"When are we gonna start?"  
"Why must these be expensive?"

And that was only the half of it.....The other half was the results....

"DAISY! ITS A SHOE STORE!" Peach cried out in happiness. Daisy squealled, and ran with Peach to get some shoes. They came out with 5 bags, and the receit:

Shoes Shoes Shoes!:

Soft n' Fabulous: $59.99  
Pretty Pink: $39.00  
Ominous Orange: $40.00  
Lusting Loafers: $30.00  
High Heel Happiness: $60.00  
Silver Boots: $50.00

Tax: $20.00  
Total: $298.99

Everyone else frowned.

"Peach, Diasy..." Sakura began..."Where did you get the money for the shoes?"

"We didn't pay, we knocked the person out when they asked for the change..." They chorused

Moments late, a siren was heard. The girls immediatley ran, which resulted in a chase. Peach seperated and ran into the middle of a dress shop. She grabbed everything she could, and made a break for the window. Daisy went into a flower shop, and snatched things under her dress, until the owner saw her. Daisy jumped in the elevator with the others, and they closed in front of the cops, and owners.

"You are in big trouble...." Tsunade muttered. Daisy grinned, and as the doors opened, she threw a smoke ball. Everyone made their escape, and Peach....well she wen't back inside first and stole 30 more things.....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first mini-chapter. How exciting. They are usually under 500 words, so they are a nice break.


	9. Fight to the Death: Madara vs Luppi

_Chapter 9: _

_Fight to the Death: Madara vs. Luppi_

Sosuke Aizen stared out the window of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow had left for the world of the living, and Naruto was probably prepared. However, Aizen knew that Tousen was going to remove his arm, so he had to choose a replacement. He had the faithful Luppi....or the newcomer arrancar: Madara Uchiha. He had the powers of a soul reaper when he was alive, but now that he is dead.....he has both, like Naruto.....Aizen then knew. He would have them fight to the death. News spread around Hueco Mundo within minutes. Madara Uchiha fighting Luppi, was a sight to see. Ulquiorra even seemed intrested, but hid it well.

"Madara, Luppi, you know what you are here for, right?" Aizen asked both arrancar. When they nodded, they sonidoed to the stage. "Go!" Aizen cried, and the fight commensed. Madara was already predicting Luppi's movements with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Luppi then looked Madara in the eye, and Tsukuyomi commensed.

Tsukuyomi....

Luppi was walking home to a house in a busy town. However, when he got there....

"ARGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Luppi stared at the creature that just devoured his family. He rushed at it, but the Hollow chuckled and opened its jaws.

"Foolish Child. I am the Grand Fisher, do you think you have a chance to beat me? You're just a human.....but you have a lot of spirit energy.....Your next then!" The Grand Fisher then grabbed Luppi, opening his jaws. Luppi screamed as he was brought in.....He then felt cold....He found a chain on his chest, and it was tieing him down. Luppi then saw the Grand Fisher leave, chuckling. Not knowing about the Shinigami coming to perform the Konso on him, Luppi grew inraged. He felt the chain begin to break....

_He ate your family...._

One Chain Broke

_He destroyed everything you held dear...._

The second broke....

_He took your life away..._

The third chain broke...

_He must PAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The final chain broke, and Luppi felt himself becoming stronger.....He felt a mask harden on his face, and he looked around his new setting. He was in a desert. With White Sand....and a Giant Dome in the middle of it all. A man proceded toward him. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a white robe over his black kimino. He smiled, and held up a round object. Luppi felt all the pain rush back......

Tsukyomi over.....

Luppi was panting hard. He felt so much pain already, that he didn't notice Madara removing his arm. Luppi then stood up, and released his zanpaku-to..... "Strangle, Trepedora!" He then grew tentacles, and they grabbed Madara, hoisting him in the air. Until 'Madara' faded away in a cloud of smoke. The real Madara appeared shortly behind Luppi. Everything happened so quick, it was almost like it was not real.....Madara sweeped his sword through Luppi's tentacles. When one caught Madara's sword, Amaterasu erupted upon it. Madara then used substitution Jutsu when he jumped a feet above Amaterasu, causing the flames to expand as the firewood added itself. Luppi then delivered a blow to Madara's mask, crumbling it...Madara just smirked, and used his broken mask fragments to form a sword. He then felt a tentacle grab him, making him wince....

"So, whose so tough now, Hm? Its all over for you, Madara, so say goodby-" Luppi was cut off. Madara had used his mask sword to free himself.

"So, You figured out about my dual swords yet? One of them is my shinigami one, the other is my arrancar one. The one I am holding is my arrancar one, so feel the power of my ressurecion....

_Madara found himself in a vast desert. He was stuck in his shikai form, unable to move. Then he looked as he saw Naruto obliterate the last of his body....that would be returned once he found a new one.....after all, Horcruxes werent for nothing. One was in Itachi Uchiha's sword, One was in the Uchiha Compound, one was in his right eye at the Valley of End....and the final one, was in the Akatsuki Base....He then used a garganta to travel into Hueco Mundo, where he reverted to his human form. He found another zanpakuto in his hand. He looked up and saw Sosuke Aizen holdign up a sphere shaped object, and a flash of light. He then lead Madara to Los Noches, where the Espeda were waiting...._

_"Lord Aizen, I think I have met him before..." Said a low-class gillian. He held hatred towards Madara. Madara recognized him as the one he stole mangekyo Sharingan from....his brother... "Its about time you died, Madara. I want payback, for all the torture I have been through here..." Madara's brother said. He took his sword, and slashed Madara five times, before being halted by Aizen. _

_"Hado 90: Black Coffin." With that, Madara's brother faded towards the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. The next day, Madara's brother returned, at night, and invaded Los Noches. He found Madara, and almost killed him, but Nnoitra caught him. The other Espeda went to attack as well, eager for some entertainment. Aizen broke it up, and smiled. "I held back last time, but I can't be lenient this time. Hado 90: Black Coffin!" The blood was shed everywhere. The only remains were the sword, and the mask, which was a oval-shaped orange mask, with a single eyehole on the right side. Madara took both, and departed....._

"Avenge, Cero no Noches. (Doom Blast of Night)" The sword in hand, became one the with second one that was sheathed, and it looked like a slingshot. A giant Cero formed between the two blades, and it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was bigger then Madara. It then fired, engulfed Luppi, who tried to shield himself with his tentacles. It succeded, but his tentacles were burnt off, so he was worthless. He then fired a combination of Cero and Bala to try and knock the sword out of Madara's hand, or break it. Madara couldnt fire a huge Cero again. It took too much energy to control, and it backfires a little, for the sword cracked.

"Good, my sword has finally regenerated...." Luppi commented, as his tentacles regrew. The tentacles activated their needle mode, and lunged for Madara. Ulquiorra anticipated what Luppi was planning, as a tentacle slid towards Aizen, who was not paying attention. Aizen, whom was fully aware of the situation, stepped backwards as a green light errupted from the stands, and hit Luppi full-on. Madara then sonidoed over to him, and scalped him. Luppi gave one last glance at Madara, until his eyes retreated to the back of his head. Luppi died before he hit the ground, and the beautiful white sand in that area shined red, as the blood emptied away. Sorrow fell upon Madara. It was the same with his brother, and the two had so much in common. Madara put his mask back on, and retreated back into Los Noches. Sweeping by Aizen, he sent Ulquiorra a heated glare, before Nnoitra stepped in front of it.

_Human World...._

A rip teared across the sky, and six figures slowly emerged from it. One was Grimmjow, one was a long blonde-haired man, another had size to rival Yami's, and had a bowlcut, one looked like a warrior, with a ponytail in the back, and a upside-down boot mask to cover his left eye, one looked like a total freak, and one was tall, buff, and had a tiny infinity sign mask above his nose.

"ALRIGHT! FIND ANYONE WITH SPIRITUAL PRESSURE, AND KILL THEM!" With that, everyone sonidoes away....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A lot of character death's (Both unofficial and trademark) happened in this chapter. Poor them. Goodnight, and have a nice day.


	10. Naruto and the Seireitei

_Chapter 11:_

_Naruto and the Soul Society_

Naruto was resting in a flower bed outside The Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Sashi was holding a meeting, and supposedly only council members were allowed. That didn't stop Naruto from eavesdropping however. Until he was caught by Yugi.

"Naruto, you know you shouldn't be eavesdropping on the meetings. Its not appropriate for a prince!" Yugi warned, sensing a guard coming by. Naruto however, let a small grin pass his face, and vanished before the guard made the corner. He spottet Yugi muttering angrily about Naruto, and was escorted away from the tower. Peach was sparring with Bowser, Daisy was watching from a window inside, Mario and Luigi were chatting. (A/N ages: Yugi and Luigi: 6, Mario: 7, Bowser: 8, Naruto, Peach, and Daisy: 5 1/2. The current story is 10 years in the future.) Morton suddenly appeared at the gates, holding a struggling Naruto by the arm.

"Hello children. Did you lose someone. I found him crawling through a bush, and when I checked under them, there was a tunnel...leading straight to the meeting room windows." Morton said. He had silver hair, red eyes, and a black coat, usually covering a red kimino, with a black sash. (A/N 2: Bowser, The Koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Morton, all have human forms. They can also change into their Koopa forms.)

"Father, shouldn't you be in the meeting room?" Bowser asked. Morton nodded, and walked into the castle, making a left into a door. Naruto was scolded by Peach and Yugi, while the other three snickered. Suddenly, a man holding a Spikey Orange-haired 5 year old, a girl that had a tiny Yumichiwaga Hairstyle goin on that looked 2, and a girl that had a hat on that said, 'Daddy's Gem' that looked 2, walked up.

"Hi Uncle Isshin!" Rang Naruto's voice, eager to get away from the lecture. Ichigo was set down near Naruto, and a tension happened. Until Peach screamed:

"UNCLE ISSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU HERE FOR THE MEETING?????" Peach screamed, breaking everyones silence, and making Daisy fall back into the window. Isshin grinned.

"Hello there, PEACH! Hi everyone! How are you all today?!" Isshin greeted. Ichigo sat down with Naruto on a swing set. Baby Yuzu made a grab for the swingset, and Isshin put her in the baby one. Karin took a look at it, and frowned.

"So, how long are you staying with us, Isshin?" Mario asked. Isshin chuckled.

"Mario, you can still call me uncle. You're a friend of the family, along with Luigi. By the way Naruto, I saw Morton dragging you here from a bush. Did he catch you using the tunnel?" Isshin asked. Yugi sweatdropped. "By the way, I hear Old Man Yamamato is in there with the Taichou's and FukuTaichous. You should all go say hello. Only 1st division is allowed in the meeting room though, everyone else in the waiting room to talk with the members of the council. Naruto rushed in, eager to say hello. When he burst into the waiting room, he found Morton with the Gotei 13.

"Uncle Morton, Whatcha doin out here?" Naruto asked. Morton shrugged, and continued talking with Aizen. Most of them were busy doing paperwork on tables, except for 6th Division, and Rukia. Naruto sat down with them. "Hello Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia!" Naruto chirped. Byakuya nodded, Renji smiled and responded 'hi!' and Rukia hugged him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, smiling at the blonde.

"Rukia, I LIVE here. I am a Toadstool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Does your parents know you're here?" Rukia asked, smiling.

"Rukia, I don't have parents. They disappeared a long time ago. I was in Rukongai, searching for them, but nothing turned up. Thats why I live in the castle with Uncle Sashi." Naruto said, when Morton stepped up to Naruto. He gave a malicious smile, and his eyes reflected destruction.

"Naruto, Aizen told me you had an intresting connection with an Arrancar named Arturo Plateado. He said Arturo told you things concerning the Hogyoku, the Oken, and other Arrancar. He also said you accused him of being the instigator for the creation of Espeda....I will have to talk with Sashi about this. You are lucky he didn't tell Sashi first. However, he understands it was a simple mistake, and would like to talk with you...privatly." He added when Renji and Rukia began to rise.

"Fine." He then walked over with Aizen, and they left the room.

In the Courtyard....

"Naruto, do you want to know more about Arrancar. It might help you. First of all, they have a technique called Cero. It shoots a beam of light, that could be seriously powerful if an Espeda uses it. They also have a Garganta, which allows them to travel throughout dimensions. They cannot penetrate the Mushroom Kingdom directly for some reason. Sashi told me this was because of his barrier, and finally, Hierro. It gives them protection from most attacks, some can even use this Hierro to stop attacks completley."

"Sosuke, how did you learn all this?" Naruto asked.

"You may not know it, but 5th division deals with research, as well as Kido. I research Arrancar to be prepared, because there are a lot in Hueco Mundo." Aizen said, before Naruto heard Sashi calling for him. Before he could leave, Aizen stopped him. "I would like to teach you in the near future, Naruto. You have great potential." With that, Naruto left

The Seireitei, 5 dyas later, 5th Division Training grounds....

"Naruto, your first lesson is Hado. They go all the way up to 99, with 1 being the weakest. Watch." Aizen instructed, and pointed at the dummy.  
"Hado 2: Doragon Negashi. (Dragon Blast)" Flames shot out of Aizen's fingers, and it hit the dummy, knocking it backwards. "Look through this book. Find a Hado you like, and use it on the dummy."

"Hado 90: Black Coffin!" Naruto said, and a Black Box appeared around the dummy. Gin turned up, and saw the Hado.

"Good Job, Naru Naru. You pulled off Hado 90 without an incantation. You might even surpass Aizen in the field of Kido!" Gin said, chuckling. Aizen smirked.

"He just might. Morton taught him Kido, but I didn't know which catagorie, and how many." Aizen commented, staring at the ripped up dummy. Gin smiled.

"Well Naruto, I'm curious about your reflexes. Shoot 'em Dead, Shinso!" Gin said, and the sword extended to strick Naruto. Naruto jumped, and landed on the sword, ran up, and smashed the blade at the center. Aizen laughed so hard at Gin's expression, he fell on the ground clutching his sides. Hinamori walked up, and greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone!" Hinamori greeted, but looked at her Taichou. "Aizen-Taichou, are you okay?" Then she saw Gin....and Shinso, and giggled.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Gin said, and flash stepped away. Naruto smirked when Rangiku showed up, and escorted Hinamori away for a moment. A serious talk began, and Aizen turned to Naruto.

"Do you have a shikai, Naruto?" Aizen asked curiously.

"I have a Shikai, and a Bankai." Naruto answered, and activated his Bankai.....

_A couple moments later...._

Aizen stood, beside himself, as Naruto sheathed his sword. Suddenly, Morton appeared, and told Naruto the portal is ready. Naruto bid farewell to Aizen, and left.

_ Present day....._

"Aizen, you prick....Even back then, you already were using me..." Naruto said, and left to assist Ichigo.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, Naruto has a Bankai, eh. Even though I said It probably wont happen, It will. Naruto will assist Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, when all the Taichou's arrive. Right now, after fighting Grimmjow, (Shinji doesn't step in, Naruto does) He will take his leave, and proceed back to Konoha.

Goodnight!


	11. Sexta Fraccion vs Naruto Toadstool

_Chapter 11:_

_Sexta Fraccion vs. Naruto_

**This is where it gets violent. Go to the next chapter when its up, if you dont want to see.**

The Fraccion were facing against the shinigami. Shawlong Kufang was fighting Toshirou Hitsugaya. Nakeem was fighting Rangiku Matsumoto. llford Grantz was fighting Renji Abarai. Edrad Liones was fighting Ikkaku Madarame. Di Roy took on Rukia. Naruto stood on a rooftop, watching the Shinigami lose. Its when Rangiku almost gets flattened, does Naruto interfere.

"You brat! How could you stop my attack with one finger!?" Nakeem bellowed, and Naruto pushed him to the ground.

"You tried to kill my friend. For that, I will be your executioner. Supernova!" Naruto said, and particles of light gathered around Naruto's index finger. A perfect ball formed within moments, and Naruto pointed at Nakeem. A giant blast raged at Nakeem, and when he tried to defend, his arms were cut deep. The blood soaked the building top, and Nakeem's muscle was showing. It seemed to take a toll on Naruto, for he had to catch his breath for a minute. He then drove his sword through Nakeem. Shawlong, hearing his friend scream, went to assist. He was only in the way when Naruto used his Fuuma Rasengan (RasenShuriken). It cut through both arrancar. Shawlong had a deep cut that penetrated his waist, with blood coming out of the broken veins. Nakeem's arm was now severed, and Naruto destroyed it.

"Who is this bastard?" Nakeem asked Shawlong.

"I don't know, but I think we better release our resurrecio-" Shawlong was cut off, for he was hit with the second Fuuma Rasengan. It knocked him off the building, and the cuts on his arms and torso made them too weak to grab on to something. He would use air walk, but the Fuuma Rasengan hit his entire left side. With a last attempt, he released his ressurecion. "Snip, Tijereta!"

Naruto used Hado 90 on Nakeem. He then took his wand out, and shouted 'Crucio'. Nakeem howled in rage, as pain filled his entire body. "Do you want me to end it Nakeem? Do you want the pain to stop?" Naruto asked coldly. Nakeem grabbed his sword, and chucked it at Naruto as a last attempt. Naruto grabbed the hilt, and impaled Nakeem with the tip. The cut now connected the rest of the cuts, resulting in a Symbol.....The Inferni Symbol. Naruto finished the fight with one last blow to the torso, and clapped his hands. He held Nakeem's blood in his hands, combined it with some of his lifeforce, and revived Nakeem. "Do my biding. Jump off, and land on Shawlong. Then, destroy yourself, and him, using this." Naruto handed Nakeem a Paper Bomb, and walked away to assist Renji.

_With Renji..._

"So, Di-Roy was killed, hm?" Ilfort mumbled, blocking Zabimaru with a hand. When he heard the next coming, he attempted to block it again, but it grabbed him. Naruto held on to the hand, and using his index finger and thumb, jabbed Ilfort in his eyes. The screams of pain echoed throughout Karakura. Ilfort began to grab his zanpaku-to, but it wasn't attached to him anymore. Naruto held it. He then proceded to open a garganta, and dropped the sword within it. Ilfort screamed, and rushed for his zanpaku-to. Naurto, however, kicked him in, and jumped in himself, before closing it.

In the Garganta.....

"You! Where the hell are we?" Ilfort screamed/asked. Naruto scoffed, and instead used his sword to cut Ilfort's right arm off. Feeling angry, Ilfort used his remaining arm to cut Naruto, but Naruto re-opened the garganta, after placing paper bombs on the Ilfort's sword. Closing it up, a loud explosion echoed before it vanished, and blood flew, some even escaping the garaganta. Renji stood, awestruck.

"Renji, he is not dead. He is, however, unable to fight, so he will be trapped until another garganta is opened." Naruto commented. Renji raised his eyebrows. Ilfort had just gotton out of the garganta. Upon seeing this, Naruto raised both hands.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui." Naruto said, and pale lightning flew out of his palm, and knock the sword out of Ilforts hand. "Hado 54: Haien!" A purple blast erupted from Naruto's hands, and engulfed Ilfort's sword. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Flames erupted from Naruto's right hand, and it blasted Ilfort back into the garganta.

"THATS IT! Skewer, Del Toro!" Ilfort cried. He was covered in a thick armour. Naruto grinned evily, and unsheathed his sword. "Whats that going to do to pierce me?" Ilfort asked, eyes narrowed. Naruto then appeared behind him, leaving a hologram of himself behind. Ilfort looked backwards, before feeling the blood trickled down his torso. Naruto put a gash through his armour, and he didnt even use effort. Ilfort punched Naruto in the head, sending the latter flying. Naruto stopped himself, and glared.

"I see. You have no regard for your own life. Very well. Cero!" Naruto said, and the blast hit Ilforts right side. Naruto charged up again, but stopped himself. "I will keep you alive." Naruto teleported by Ilfort, and tapped the air beneath them. Opening a second garganta, he threw him straight to Hueco Mundo. Naruto sealed it, but felt a chill go down his spine.

"Why keep him alive?" Renji asked, but felt a shudder when Naruto turned.

"So Aizen knows that as a warning. In about a month, he will send around 4 Espeda to fight, though one will probably not fight, because he will have no need. That is where I come in, and eliminate this Espeda." Naruto said, before leaving. Renji sighed, and hoped for the best as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure begin to change.

With Shawlong and Nakeem...

Both Arrancar were unconscious. Squad 12 division members were there to pick them up for research. They also picked up Di Roy, and Edrad Liones.

With Ichigo, and Grimmjow.....

"Whats wrong, Shinigami? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Grimmjow taunted. Ichigo charged up his black Getsuga Tenshou. It hit Grimmjow, leaving a burn across his torso. Grimmjow prepared to attack, but Naruto halted him, and threw him in the street. "A human...?" Grimmjow muttered, amazed. Naruto flew down to Grimmjow, and punched him across the face. It turned into a fist fight right then and there. Both were landing, and taking blows. Blood splattered as they aimed to kill. Tousen arrived on the scene, only to see the vicious intentions between the two. He grabbed Grimmjow, flew back up to the garganta, and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto...so the rumors are true. It was nice seeing you again. Farewell, old friend." with that, Tousen left with Grimmjow. Naruto sighed.

"Old friend? You knew Tousen before he defected?" Ichigo asked, staring at Naruto with fury.

"He was one of my mentors. Along with Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Soi Fong. I was also trained under Shingeki Genryusai Yamamato." Naruto answered.

"Under 6 captains....the toughest ones too. No wonder you're so good." Ichigo said.

"I am Good, but I barely fought against an Espeda using close combat. Think when I am fighting a higher up espeda then him.....or even Aizen...."  
Naruto said, looking up at the sky.

Hueco Mundo.....

"Welcome back, Grimmjow." Aizen said, staring at the pair.

"Lord Aizen, I must execute him. He lost us 5 arrancars!" Tousen yelled.

"Four, actually. Ilfort Granz has just arrived. Apparently, Naruto singlehandedly defeated most of the Arrancar. From the looks of it, he beat Grimmjow too." Aizen said. Grimmjow glared at him, but Tousen caught it.

SLICE!

"Hado 54: Haien!" Tousen yelled

"You RAT! MY ARM! IM GONNA GET YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Grimmjow screamed

"Grimmjow, think about your actions. I will repremand you if you attack Tousen." Aizen said calmly. Grimmjow sonido'ed away, and Tousen left after bowing. As Aizen left, a voice called out.

"Playing with your men again, Aizen?" The voice called.

"Eavesdropping, Gin?" Aizen answered. Gin smiled

"We lost 4 arrancar, almost 5. How are we going to deal with it?" Gin said.

"It doesn't matter. Once all the Menos have gathered, my plan will be complete." Aizen said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued. So, Aizen has a plan going. (For those who are up to date on the manga/anime, DONT SPOIL IT!) Naruto will begin training Ichigo in 2 chapters. One finally shows the identity of then Main Antagonist. The other Shows Sakura Haruno fighting him/her. Have a good night, and REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!


	12. The Mystery Behind the Lie

_Chapter 12:_

_The Mystery Behind the Lies_

**Space Colony Ark, 7 Days after last chapter.....**

A man walked along the edge of the Space Colony Ark. He was staring down at the planet Earth, and sneered. The hundreds of Death Eaters that followed him would obliterate it soon. (A/N Not all the Death Eaters are humans. Most are inferni, dark spirits, traitors, Blood clones(They work like actual humans) and lots of other things.) His silver hair was glistening the the darkness of space. His red eyes peirced the stars. His name was no longer a mystery.

Morton Koopa. The man that ordered countless attacks, dominated whole empires, and the one that was going to revive Zorc Necrophades. Zorc's soul, however, was scattered within seven parts. One was in him, four were in his generals, one was in Yugi Moto's Millenium Puzzle, and one was in Naruto. Naruto, the reincarnation of the being Atemu summoned 5000 years ago to stop Zorc, now contained a peice of Zorc's soul.

"That damned fucker......" Morton swore under his breath. He would never get the peice of Zorc from Naruto, unless he possessed him. The peice of Zorc was entirwined with Naruto's soul. Meanwhile, more and more of his good side began to surface. The REAL Morton was trying to take his body back. 13 years ago, Akhenadin came, and used the Zorc Fragments on those nearest to his locations. Morton and Naruto were the last ones, and Akhenaden fought Naruto. He remembered it quite clearly....

_"Give up, HUMAN! You will never beat me. I shall end this with one blow! YamiNegashi! (Dark Current)" Dark Beams formed around Akhenaden, and they all bursted at Naruto, growing wider. They consumed him, but one vital mistake happened. The Zorc peice took over, and fought the flames back on Akhenaden. The blood spilled everywhere, and Akhenaden continued his attack. Using the Millenium Eye, he dodged through Naruto's attacks. He landed hits on him._

_"So.....the Millenium Eye is aiding you, eh. Then it leaves!" Naruto/Zorc screamed, and slashed through the eyeball, removing it. Akhenaden continued to fight, and was now equal to Naruto. Naruto, however, regained control before the finishing blow was made. Akhenaden took this as his chance to attack, and sliced through Naruto's lower torso. Naruto then used something he had never used before. **Hado 90!** The black box overcame Akhenaden's already weak defenses. The blood splashed over the trees, and Naruto's eyes widened with fear..._

_"I couldn't have.....I-I-I c-c-can't......I k-k-killed h-h-him.......I am a m-m-murderer." Was all Young Naruto managed to speak. He was on the forest floor, eyes widened, staring at his foe's corpse. Akhenaden, weakened from the strain of Zorc's possession, gave in to the peaceful arms of eternal sleep. Morton then showed up, the darkness now in his eyes.....the urge to attack, to regain the peice. Morton grabbed Naruto, and ran. Back into the Mushroom Kingdom...back into the sanctuary he was destined to rule..._

Two Death Eaters showed up, bowing deeply to their master. They delivered news about Naruto...

"Lord Morton. I hear the Naruto Toadstool you are looking for is currently stationed in Konohagakaru no Sato! He was spotted there in a house, sleeping, three days ago!" Death Eater 1023 said. Death Eater 1025 stated his news, glaring at his partner.

"My Lord, I heard that he was residing at Karakura Town, where all the Arrancar are appearing. We would like to deploy Death Eaters, if your Lordship agrees!" Death Eater 1025 relayed, looking at his master for support.

"I will go there myself. I will check Konoha first...but I must get in undetected. If he really is there, it might mean trouble for me..." Morton said, and left down a hallway. As the Death Eaters left, a man appeared from out of nowhere. He had dark red hair, a mask fragment on his collar, forming a necklace, and instead of white, he wore black. His name was Shuisaku Hademona. He was the Arrancar/Mushroomer that should be avoided.

"Soon, Morton....then we can resume the gameplay...but the first rule of battle....is getting through your opponents defenses..." Shuisaku said, before teleporting to the village called Konoha....

Morton, however, heard all of this, and knew of the betrayel....He planned to take care of him quickly. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was about to be hit with a fatal blow.....

_The Skies above Otoagakaru....._

Sasuke, whom had escaped the others after he tried to destroy the Konoha Leaders, was in Otoagakaru, which was filled with rogue ninja with nowhere else to go. Suddenly, people pointed to the sky, and three red balls of energy stormed past, ramming through buildings, and destroying the Kage building. When the energy stopped in the town square, Morton, Shuisaku, and Patros stood. Morton spoke clearly:

"Surrender Sasuke Uchiha, and no more harm shall be done. I will spare you all, and we will leave peacefully." Morton said. Patros winced, and secretly charged his cero at Morton. Morton caught this, stopped the cero, and grabbed Patros' hand, hoisting him up in the sky. "This is what will ahppen if you do not." Patros screamed as he was set ablaze. Morton the threw him up into the air, and shot 50 ceros at him, and when Patros went to attack, Morton stabbed him trough his heart. Seeing his friend fail the mission, Shuisaku cut Morton in half. As he tried to grab Morton's legendary sword, it faded, and peirced him from behind, where the REAL Morton stood, undameged. His eyes held no pity, and no remorse. Shuisaku was hit at blank point range with a YamiKatsu Cero (Dark Flame Doom Blast). Shuisaku stared into Morton's eyes, seeing the light that was overcoming the darkness, and was ended with a Cero Oscuro. "I wouldn't want to repeat that on all of you."

"Morton Koopa...." Karin said, arriving with Sasuke. "I WANT REVENGE FOR MY VILLAGE! Gran Rey Cero!" The blast was stopped with one finger, and reflected back. Karin was hit, but before she could stand, Morton grabbed Sasuke, and disappeared. Chasing him would do no good. Morton won the fight of Otoagakaru....and was about to win Konoha....

_Karakura Town....._

Naruto stood, looking into the sky. Just how long would Morton be held off until he knew about Naruto's true hideout? How long, until he put everyone at risk again? Naruto sighed, and walked back into the Kurosaki Clinic. At the Urahara Shoten, Urahara and Yoruichi felt the presence too, and began to place security measures.

"Naruto! You sure were looking at the skies, my WONDERFUL NEPHEW!" Isshin cried, before attempting to attack.

"Stop, you idiot. I have to leave, Morton is coming." Naruto warned. Ichigo, and Renji both walked in. "Ichigo, Renji, I want you to stay out of the upcoming fight againts Morton. Leave it to the Taichous and I. We won't be able to hold him, so run away. Run, and don't look back."

Renji quickly yelled: "I WILL not run away. Its Morton, just one person, how hard can it be to take him down?" Ichigo stared as Naruto turned to face Renji. "What, Naruto?"

"I don't want you to see what I am going to have to do. If he comes with reinforcements....then you may stay. If he comes alone, run." Naruto said, and left to the Urahara Shouten

_Hueco Mundo Desert...._

Nel began to feel 'the bad man's presence' as word of Morton Koopa got around. Aizen apparently didn't want Morton attacking Karakura town, but Morton would never comply. Like a untamed horse, Morton was a great unstoppable power, that had no master. Just as Morton began to fight in Konoha, Aizen fought against the Shinigami. Nel saw an old face, Nnoitra Jiruga. He saw the child, and smirked. This notion, however, did not go unnoticed by Ulquiorra.

"Its just a child, let her be." Ulquiorra said, before leading Nnoitra back into the dome called Los Noches, the home of the Espeda. Aizen began to deploy Hollows to scan the area. Out of the 50 that left, only 4 came back.

"We are sorry sir. Naruto showed up, and it all happened so quickly. However, Morton is not close yet." The Hollow said, before scampering out into the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo. The others followed suit, and Gin smiled from the shadows.

"It seems things are 'bout to get more intresting, eh Aizen-Taichou?" Gin asked, opening his eyes to stare at his Taichou.

"I suppose, Gin, but we may have to intervene soon." Aizen replied, feeling the ominous presence Byakuya felt.

_Konoha..._

Morton, and Sasuke, decided upon attacking Konoha. Morton defeated the guards, approaching Tsunade's Tower quickly, but someone blasted him with a pink blast. The pink-haired woman stood to block his passageway. Morton decided it would not stand, and used a Cero on her. The girl, Sakura Haruno, shot 5 of the pink blasts from the hilt of he sword, and they danced near Morton. Sasuke, locked in combat with Kakashi, tried to assist Morton, when the blasts formed a star, which blasted the pink power upwards, dragging Morton with it. Feeling satisfied, she ran to help Kakashi, when a Cero hit her back.

"Morton..... You.....why?????" Sakura called out, before passing out. Tsunade revived her, and the two dueled with Morton, later assissted by the shinobi of Konoha. Morton ordered Sasuke back near him, and released a ring of fire the cloud their escape. As Sakura cleared the smoke out of the way, she only found a note.

_The Forest of Konoha....._

"Morton, why did we draw back?" Sasuke asked, polishing his sword. Morton sighed, before turning to Sasuke.

"Because, a full-scale war is not what we ned right now. I was only there to search, not massacre." Morton answered. Sasuke scoffed, and ran off towards Otoagakaru. Morton went back to attempt entering again. As he ran through the forest, he found bodies. Five bodies, all in bags. They had the Konoha symbol on their robes. The Council Five....slaughtered by Naruto....

_Seireitei...._

Most of the Shinigami felt the weird feeling that a dangerous thing was about to happen. Yamamato called a Taichou meeting, and discussed the plan for attack. Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Kenpachi would be going to the human world, to fight Morton. Hinamori Momo, and Izuru Kira would be going with them. As the Seikaimon Gate opened, Byakuya had a ominous look of grim on his face. Zaraki smiled, and Soi Fon got into battle stance.

_Konoha Gates...._

Morton appeared, and ran into the village. The flames began to rise in several areas, and Naruto was not anywhere near Konoha. Feeling betrayed, Morton began to leave, when Sakura apeeared, with her sword unsheathed again. She smiled at Morton, who frowned at Sakura for showing up there, before saying the words...

"Illude, GenjutsuNoKira (Illusion of Death).  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow. I think that was a really long chapter. I would have wrote more, but I was really tired. ANYWAY. For those whom are intrested, This Fanfic will be having Longer chapters. This is due to the author's need for writing. So your daily dose of SHORT is being scheduled in another book. So dont stop giving me good ratings! All flames will heat my house, RnR, and Good night.


	13. Illusions in the Darkness

_Konoha Gates...._

_Morton appeared, and ran into the village. The flames began to rise in several areas, and Naruto was not anywhere near Konoha. Feeling betrayed, Morton began to leave, when Sakura apeeared, with her sword unsheathed again. She smiled at Morton, who frowned at Sakura for showing up there, before saying the words..._

_"Illude, GenjutsuNoKira (Illusion of Death).  
_

_Chapter 13:_

_Illusion in the Darkness_

Sakura faded away, supposedly invisible. Morton could not only hear the movements, he could see where the air stood out, as if it was trying to hide something. Trees began to sprout wildly in the area, perhaps to aid Sakura? Morton growled, and unleashed his own zanpaku-to. He sliced through the trees in one quick movement, and Sakura fell out of one of them.

"I see, you are indeed impressive, Morton. Genjutsu: Ryo!" Sakura burst her sword foward, and a dragon flew at Morton. This dragon, made of pure chakra, was defeated in one swipe of the sword. He even had time to catch Sakura off guard, and kicked her foward, sending the pink-haired woman into the academy.

"Sakura, it is over. Cero Oscuro..." The black beam shot out, and obliterated the academy. Sakura fell out of the sky, supposedly dead. As Morton approached the corpse, it fadded in a barrage of petals, which turned into swords. They enclosed around Morton, but it wasn't enough. A dark ray shot out, enclosing the swords. It got rid of the genjutsu, and something weird happened. The village faded away. It was all a distraction. Sakura stood in the middle, panting heavily.

"Damn....not here..." Sakura said, and collapsed. Morton knew that was not Sakura, and saw a small chakra thread, from far away. Ever since Sakura released her zanpaku-to, Morton was fighting a clone. Sakura stepped out of her invisible state, and Morton raised his sword. He sliced downwards, sending a black wave against Sakura's stomache, but she still stood.

"You are annoying. Kill, MugenAnkoku (Infinite Darkness)." The blade, which was only a shell, faded, and darkness spread around the area. It also had some nasty side effects. It blocked illusions, prevented the enemy from retreating, and Morton's speed increased to the point of exceding flash step. Morton cleared the darkness away, to form a dome. Sakura stood, backed up against the wall. Morton disappeared, only to reappear above Sakura. "Its a shame..." Was all Morton said, before a flash of black engulfed his opponent.

Too bad it didn't do much. Sakura escaped, but with her arm burnt. A crater was made into the ground, and in the middle, Morton stood. He held his sword in his hand, pointing directly at Sakura. Dark Spirit Arms rushed at Sakura, and slammed her against the ground. Not satisfied, the arms began to crush her into the ground, making it hard for her to breath. Suddenly, a flash of white shined brightly. It erupted from Sakura.....Naruto's barrier extended around her, and repelled the darkness. She knew what to do. "BanKai! Kouki Genjutsu (Final Illusion)!" Sakura's sword faded inside of her, make her equal to what little power Morton was exhibiting.

She lunged at Morton, like a torpedo, and connected with his hilt. The bottom of the hilt was empty, and Sakura felt the chakra leaving her. She punched at Morton, making fire appear. (A/N Yes, they can and will bend elements without handsigns/jutsu) Morton made dark flames appear just by pointing at Sakura.

"Why are you doing all this Morton?!" Sakura asked, the flames now had hold of her right leg.

"Because I must. There is no other option for me..." Morton responded.

"That is a lie! You aren't Morton are you?!" Sakura yelled, the flames took both legs now.

"You are correct. I am a dark spirit inhabiting this body. However, it will soon be permanently mine." Morton said, tightening his grip on Sakura with the flames.

"Then....it is true. Akhenaden gave you the power of Zorc..." Sakura muttered, the flames spread to her lower Torso. Morton sped up the process, making it difficult for Sakura to move, much less fight.

"I am Morton's dark side, infused with the power of Zorc." Morton explained.

"No...it cannot be true...it must not...." Sakura was cut off. The dark flames spread to her head. It would only last 1 more minute before she was free, unfortunatly. (A/N 2: Sorry Sakura fans. I am not usually a Sakura-Basher. I'm usually a Sasuke basher though.) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura said, and the light penetrated the dark. Morton put both hands close to eachother, and a dark ball of chakra formed. Sakura dodged the hands, and Morton charged the blast.

"Sorry. It seems we must end the battle, and your life. Goodbye, Sakura." With that Morton released the power with one flick of the wrist, and it knocked Sakura through the dark walls, straight off the cliff the battle was on. Sakura looked at Morton one last time, and plummeted towards the sea. Morton turned to the direction of Karakura, when Sakura flew at him from behind.

"Supernova!" Sakura cried, and the power hit Morton's outstretched hand. The supernove was sent flying back at Sakura, knocking the sword she regained away, and her body back towards the sea. "I failed you....Naruto." Sakura said, and hit the water, only to be saved by Itachi. The rest of the Akatsuki members were revived, and ready to fight Morton. Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame jumped up, and the rest followed suit, with Itachi carrying Sakura. (How sweet).

**'If I am able to land a hit on Morton, I might be able to crack his defences.' **Sakura thought. However, before the fight was able to commence, Morton was gone. He was headed to Karakura...

_Where Morton is...._

"Hm. I guess the Seireitei is going to fight me, so I better not proceed. Instead..." Morton raised his sword, and released a beam into the air. A cloud formed into a snake, and one by one, Death Eaters appeared. "Go to Karakura. If you can capture Naruto...I will reward you handsomely." The Death Eaters were motivated by this, until a certain dark-haired Espeda stopped them. He flicked his wrist, and two dropped to the ground, dead. He kicked a Death Eater away, and punched three into trees.

"Ulquiorra...." Morton breathed. Ulquiorra turned to face Morton. "Whose side are you on?" Morton asked, glaring coldly at Ulquiorra. The rest of the Death Eaters circled around the two.

"I am no longer on Sosuke Aizen's side. I am a free Arrancar. So I choose to help Ichigo Kurosaki, and Naruto Toadstool." Ulquiorra said. He then used sonido to get to Karakura Town quickly. As Morton sent out the Death Eaters, he went in reverse back to Konoha. Meanwhile, a rip in the sky opened. Out stepped Danzo, still in his human form, with his sword at his side. The Geass on him had faded, and now he had his original sharingan. He gazed upon Konoha, the once prosperous village. It was now dead, and crumbling. Morton's attack had made a toll, and it obliterated 50% of the buildings.

Danzo disappeared, and reappeared at Morton's side, on top of the Gate. "So. You did this all to find the Kyuubi brat, hm?" Danzo asked.

"What about you, shouldn't you be dead?" Morton retorted. Danzo smiled even wider at this.

"I should very well be dead, but it seems Madara didn't quite kill me, now did he?"

"Madara was killed by Naruto. It seems he just couldn't get revenge. However, Naruto is nowhere even close to my power. Even with my limiter, which holds back 80%, I took care of Sakura Haruno. She is probably dead, and if not, it makes things more fun." Morton said. He looked at the sky.

"So...after all these years, you do all this for her?" Danzo asked.

"The love of my life was ripped away from me by the Mushroom Land's harsh government. She was a human from Earth, with no memories on how she got there. When the council found out...they executed her." Morton responded, and looked up in the sky. "She looked so much like Sakura, it almost hurt me to harm her."

"Morton, you should be more careful. If she was saved, you might have a hard time. Even in BanKai..."

"Silence. I suppose I need to search Konoha. Naruto was always good at hiding himself." A loud scream was heard, and Morton ran. It resembled Itachi's voice. When they got there, Morton and Danzo were surronded. The Akatsuki, Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha Shinobi gathered for revenge. "This is going to be fun. I don't have time for this though, so Ciao!" Morton disappeared, and everyone cornered Danzo. He also disappeared, but they followed him. It was only when he opened a Garganta did he think he was safe. He was wrong. Sakura was following him, and they reached Hueco Mundo. The Garganta slammed closed behind them.

"You.....I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed, and aimed for Danzo's then found herself unable to move. Sosuke Aizen emerged into view, along with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Sakura glared at Aizen, while Aizen smiled. Danzo took this chance to disappear to Morton's side. As the gargant Danzo used closed, Aizen spoke:

"Oh. Sakura Haruno, hm?" Aizen said, and picked her up. She was then put in a room with Orihime Inoue. (While Morton attacked Konoha, The second move of Hueco Mundo began.) Orihime healed Sakura's wounds. Once healed, Sakura looked around to take in her surrondings, and Orihime caught her eyesight.

"My name is Orihime Inoue, and you are?" Orihime asked, but Sakura looked down, and muttered something. "What was that?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I was after a person Naruto Toadstool tried to capture." Sakura muttered.

"Naruto? He is in the town I am from, Karakura Town." Orihime said. A loud rumble came from outside. Outside, Wonderweiss was screaming. The other Espeda were calming him down. Ulquiorra walked in the room. The Ulquiorra Morton encountered was Naruto's way of piting allies against eachother.

"Women, you need to eat, so you can be of service to Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said, and snapped his fingers. A arrancar carrying a cart with food walked in. Ulquiorra turned again. "If you don't, I will force it down your throats." With that, Ulquiorra left, but not before letting a hopeful glance escape his emotionless face.

_Karakura Town...._

"It seems like Orihime Inoue, and Sakura Haruno, have joined the Espeda." Yamamato said. Naruto glared deeply and spoke.

"Listen, Yama-jii, Sakura, nor Orihime, would ever do that. I know both of them exceedingly well. Ulquiorra Schiffer kidnapped Orihime, while Aizen himself kidnapped Sakura." Naruto said, and Ichigo nodded in agreement. Byakuya Kuchiki sighed from behind them, causing both Naruto and Ichigo to jump. "BYAKUYA!" Naruto yelled. However, Kenpachi Zaraki grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto. I will not tolerate such behavior. We are escourting the shinigami to the Seireitei. You should come too." Yamamato stated, looking at Naruto with pure sadness. "I am sorry. I forbid the rescue of Orihime Inoue, and Sakura Haruno." At that sentence, Naruto stood, and walked away. So many thoughts clouded his head. He wanted to do good, but he also needed to set an example. If he disobeyed, all his friends would be put through so much. A pair of footsteps were quickly following, but Naruto didn't look back.

He reached Kisuke Urahara at the Urahara Shouten, when Naruto realized it was Ichigo who followed him. Kisuke surveryed the two before allowing them in. He led them through the shop, down to the basement training ground. As Kisuke turned, Naruto gazed solemnly at him.

"Kisuke. We need the garganta to Hueco Mundo. Sakura and Orihime were kidnapped." Naruto said. Kisuke extended his fan, hiding his expression. Chad, and Uryu both showed up. Kisuke then looked at all their expressions of determination, and sighed.

"Fine. I shall open the garganta...."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So Sakura was kidnapped. Naruto will be in Hueco Mundo, but not the entire time. (He leaves with Sakura BEFORE season 9 starts). And what about Danzo, how is he alive? Morton's love....how is she connected to Sakura? All will be revealed in the next chapter.....that follows the 59th chapter. Idk, im just writing. Read and review, and flames will be used to heat my house!


	14. Ichigo's Training

_"Naruto. I will not tolerate such behavior. We are escourting the shinigami to the Seireitei. You should come too." Yamamato stated, looking at Naruto with pure sadness. "I am sorry. I forbid the rescue of Orihime Inoue, and Sakura Haruno." At that sentence, Naruto stood, and walked away. So many thoughts clouded his head. He wanted to do good, but he also needed to set an example. If he disobeyed, all his friends would be put through so much. A pair of footsteps were quickly following, but Naruto didn't look back._

_He reached Kisuke Urahara at the Urahara Shouten, when Naruto realized it was Ichigo who followed him. Kisuke surveryed the two before allowing them in. He led them through the shop, down to the basement training ground. As Kisuke turned, Naruto gazed solemnly at him._

_"Kisuke. We need the garganta to Hueco Mundo. Sakura and Orihime were kidnapped." Naruto said. Kisuke extended his fan, hiding his expression. Chad, and Uryu both showed up. Kisuke then looked at all their expressions of determination, and sighed._

_"Fine. I shall open the garganta...."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 14  
__  
Ichigo's Training_

**This Chapter Takes place between chapters 12 and 13**

Ichigo arrived at Kisuke Urahara's underground training room. It still looked likea valley, but it was deserted. Ichigo Flash Stepped on top of one of the 'mountains' and looked around. He saw Naruto looking right back at unsheathed his sword in one quick moment, and was at Ichigo's side at the next.

"Ichigo, you really need to work on your flash step. If I was a real enemy, you would have been dead already." Naruto said, and red eyes met brown. Ichigo lunged foward, but Naruto was already felt a pressure above him, and when he looked up, Naruto was charging a fireball. It became bigger then himself, and when Naruto threw it, Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at it, and tried to stop it. The plan worked, but Naruto was gone again.

"Naruto, how is this training?" Ichigo asked, and a response echoed from all around him.

"In order to master the elements, you must first have all the capabilities. I have to get you exhausted first, to test how long you can go, without passing out." However, Ichigo felt the rock below him crumbling, aand a solid rock bar sprout out, slamming into Ichigo's stomache.

"Damnit!" Ichigo swore as he disloged himself from the rock bar. Naruto stood on top of a second one, laughing. "BanKai! Tensa Zang-" Naruto had halted this, and now held Zangetsu in his hand. Naruto tossed both Zangetsu, and his own sword, far away. He then turned to Ichigo.

"We will now be using our Taijutsu. Your sword won't be much of a help, when I remove my weights." Naruto said, and took off the white bars off his arms, legs, and neck. "Each one is 50 lbs. You will now have to use anything but weapons to win." Naruto disappeared, and was moving all around the training grounds. Ichigo felt the power inside of him, and concentrated. He thought of the fire, and how it might help. He thought of fire endlessly, when he punched through the air. Instead of a giant fireball, it was only a tiny spark.

"What....NARUTO! HOW COME I CAN'T USE THE ELEMENTS LIKE YOU DID?" Ichigo yelled. Naruto appeared infront of Ichigo, frowning.

"You need a lot of practice, because you have never used it. Maybe a life or death situation will bring it out." Naruto said, and punched Ichigo, sending him flying through several of the mountains. Ichigo threw his head back to yell in pain. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" The lightning hit Ichigo, and Naruto prepared another Kido. "Hado 54: Haien." The purple blast forced Ichigo to duck, and allowed Naruto time to move closer.

Ichigo saw a shadow zooming in quick, and when he looked up, Naruto had his fist outstretched, flying towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodged, and kicked Naruto's arm away, but not before seeing the crater Naruto's punch made. Ichigo was frightened, fearing for his life. He felt something awakening in him...not the elements, but something else...the name became clear, and Ichigo knew he must use it.

"Sharingan!" Ichigo said, and the brown eyes turned red. The three comas spinning wildly, and the power leaking about. Naruto sighed.

"I didn't want you to learn that yet. The sharingan predicts movements. It copies what the enemy uses. It gives the user **power**. However, the sharingan doesn't help against against anyone but shinobi. If you were against me, in a fight to the death, it wouldn't matter. It might tell you my moves, but I dont use a pattern, so its useless. It can try to copy my moves, but it will fail if its not a jutsu. All the sharingan is, is immitation. The Mangekyo Sharingan is the one you need. There are two ways to get this. You must either master complete usage of the original sharingan, and gain the neccesary level of chakra...or there is one you would never do. You must kill...your best friend." Naruto explained. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he didn't control what he was going to say.

"What way did you obtain Mangekyo?" Ichigo asked. Naruto had a sad smile on.

"I took the life, of my best friend...I blame myself for Tikal's death..." Naruto muttered. Ichigo swore he saw a tear trickle down Naruto's face. Ichigo watched as Naruto then instructed him how to use the elements. Ichigo showed little progress, but gradually got better over time. Just as Ichigo began to catch on, Kisuke walked in with Yoruichi.

"Hey kids, how about we get in on the fun?" Yoruichi said playfully. Naruto grinned.

"Okay, the Shinigami vs. the Human!" Naruto said, and made a beckoning with his wrist. Zangetsu, and Naruto's own sword, came back to them.

"Well, I haven't gotten to have fun in awhile. I might as well participate." Kisuke said. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu came down. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Toshiro, and Uryu watched with them.

"All right, I won't use my sword yet! COME AT ME!" Naruto said. Urahara swung his sword at the confident blonde, but Naruto disappeared within flames. A strong spiritual pressence was felt, and the shinigami rushed away. The Espeda Yammi, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, along with Wonderweiss and Madara, appeared at the park. Ichigo rushed at Grimmjow, and their fight was carried elsewhere.

"The shinigami I want to kill isn't here. Damn." Yammi muttered, but Urahara appeared, and had sent Benihime's Sing ability at him. Yammi dodged quickly, and arched his fist back. When he punched, a small fireball was thrown, and it sped towards Urahara. It connected with the shopkeeper, greatly harming him. Or so Yammi thought....Urahara then appeared behind Yammi, and used Sing again. It cut through Yammi, and he glared.

"How do you-" Yammi said

"Do that? Quite simple." Urahara said. "Are you wondering why I am still unharmed?" Wonderweiss then appeared behind Urahara, and shot the same small fireball that Yammi used. "Oh....he is a new one, eh?" Urahara mumbled, and Wonderweiss went back to chasing a butterfly. Yammi shot another small fireball, and it connected with Urahara again. When the dust cleared, he was still standing, and uneffected...again....

"ARGH!" Yammi yelled, and shot the small fireball again. "I hit you, how are you-" It hit, but Urahara was still unharmed.

"Still untouched? I used my portable Gigai. Its very difficult, and requires precise timing. Only I can use it...for another matter, I analyzed that fireballs movements though. It wont hurt me. I can deflect it, use it against you, or any other thing that comes to mind. By the way, what is the technique?" Urahara asked.

"Why its...." Yammi sonidoed behind Urahara, "BALA!" The red light engulfed Urahara. Yammi was then surprised when Kisuke was unharmed when he didnt use the portable Gigai, and was smiling.

"Bala, hm? I see....Then shall we fight for real then?" Urahara asked, looking serious now.

"BRING IT SHINIGAMI!!!!!" Yammi cried, and charged at Urahara.

_Ichigo vs. Grimmjow...._

"Shinigami, it seems you have gotten stronger. Now that I have no worries, I will crush you. Tousen wont save you this time!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo donned his hollow mask, and fought with Grimmjow. Ichigo flash stepped behind Grimmjow, and used Getsuga Tenshou to blast him away.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE A HOLLOW MASK?!" Grimmjow asked, angry at how the battle was turning out.

"Sorry, Espeda. I have no time to explain." Ichigo answered, and unleashed another Getsuga Tenshou. Grimmjow tried to land a hit on Ichigo, but the Ichigo used another Getsuga Tenshou. When 11 seconds passed, Ichigo's mask fell. "I see. So that thing is finally gone. Then its over now!" Grimmjow yelled in triumph. He grabbed Ichigo's neck, and threw him to the streets below. Before Ichigo landed, Grimmjow began to pummel him in the sky, the let Ichigo fall. He was about to use a cero, when a desperate cry called out.

"Sode no Shiriyuki, Tsukishiro!" Rukia froze Grimmjow. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Before Ichigo could respond, a hand grabbed Rukia's head. It charged a cero, and the rest of the ice broke...

"You really thought that would kill me? Goodbye, Shinigami." Grimmjow said. Before the cero could be completed, Naruto appeared, and kicked Grimmjow backwards, saving Rukia.

"I see. I guess Tousen punished you for disobeying Lord Aizen. However, I am going to put you out of your misery, by finish you off." Naruto said, and blasted a giant fireball from his hand. Grimmjow glared, and braced himself.

_"Thats the same move he used earlier....he must have been holding back more then 50%. It took him10 seconds to charge it up, but this one took less then a millisecond..." _Ichigo thought. Naruto's fireball collided with Grimmjow, but another being arrived at the scene. It was Danzo, with his fully usable sharingan.

"Naruto...your mission has been called off. It seems your story ends here." Danze said, and lifted up his arm to reveal a Dark Mark. He was going to summon Morton! Before he could touch it, Naruto rushed foward, and scraped the Dark Mark off with his sword. Danzo screamed loudly, before withdrawing his own sword. He was about to use its shikai, but Naruto responded by uppercutting the sword out of Danzo's hand, angering him.  
"Damn YOU!" Danzo disappeared, but not before dropping a humongous paper bomb ball.

This was no ordinary Paper Bomb ball. It had enough power to destroy half of Karakura, and must be stopped. Naruto used a desperate move, withdrawing a chaos emerald from his shinobi pouch, and used Chaos Control on it. It was teleported to Hueco Mundo, the Forest of Menos. A loud boom was heard in Los Noched. As the Menos heads flew about, other hollows ran, and Aizen frowned. Most of the Espeda at Hueco Mundo wondered what it was. As for the other living Menos...they all had huge burn marks. Ichigo stepped up to fight Grimmjow, now with his sharingan. He created shadow clones, and they ran at Grimmjow. Grimmjow easily punched through them, and was about to fly to Ichigo, when Naruto came behind Grimmjow, and drop kicked him, sending him flying to the ground.

_In the Garganta Realm...._

"Sorry Ms. Orihime, but some Arrancar have appeared. We must protect you at all costs!" One of the two shinigami guarding Orihime said. The other nodded. Altough they were annoying, and leering at her, Orihime thought it was nice to be safe, and thought she was protected from anything within the realm. However, a garganta ripped open in front of them, and Ulquiorra stepped out. He still had his emo expression on, and his eyes narrowed.

"You shinigami are awfully confident." Ulquiorra said. The mentioned shinigami drew their swords, and charged at Ulquiorra. He flicked his wrist, releasing a red jet, and one shinigami guard fell. " Too bad."

_Madara vs. Toshiro Hitsugaya's Elite Guard..._

Madara was fighting all the shinigami arround him. He used his sharingan to predict their movements, and was able to counterattack, dodge, or block them all. His zanpaku-to was already released, and Toshirou Hitsugaya was in his BanKai.

"You are all pathetic. I EXPECTED MORE FROM THE GOTEI 13!" Madara yelled, as he used his tail to tie the Shinigami up. Toshirou broke through, and launched foward, impaling Madara. For a second, he thought he had won. Madara then turned the tables around, and drove his arm through Toshirou. Tossing Toshirou backwards, he wrapped the other shinigami up with his tail. As he laughed miannically, Rangiku frowned.

"You are so annoying. Do you ever shut up? I absolutly hate chatter boxes..." Rangiku said, and Morton looked at her, as if daring her to say it again.

"Woman, do not forget whose mercey you are at. I might have to punish you for forgetting your manners....

_Garganta Realm...._

Both Shiniagmi guards fell, each with fatal wounds. Orihime desperatly needed help. She needed Ichigo to save her. '_No...I can manage without Ichigo...'_ Orihime thought, and turned to Ulquiorra. "Fine. Lets talk...."

"You need to come with me, woman. If you do not...." 3 pictures overhanging showed Rangiku, Toshirou, and Ichgo. "I will kill your friends." Orihime's eyes widened at what Ulquiorra just said. "There is only one word that can save your friends, woman...I know you can say it...." Ulquiorra said. He frowned at Orihime's reluctance to say yes, and turned away. "Very Well....your friends....are going to die."

"I'll go..." Orihime said. Ulquiorra turned, now intrested. "I will go with you, Ulquiorra...." Ulquiorra then handed her a bracelet. Orihime put it on, and looked back at Ulquiorra, puzzled. Ulquiorra turned, but not before giving Orihime instructions...

_Back at the park..._

Madara felt his tail become frozen, as the point was about to peirce Rangiku's chest. Toshirou was still alive, and Madara was pissed. Rangiku sighed, as her Taichou spoke.

"Sennen Hyoro! (Ice Prison, I think)" the ice crusted over Madara, and the tail disappeared. Toshirou had won....

_With Naruto/Ichigo/Grimmjow....._

Grimmjow arose from the dust, and went back in the air with Naruto. They started fist fighting, and were equally matched. Grimmjow was about to use Gran Rey Cero, when Naruto shot his own cero. They collided, and Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero was beaten by Naruto's white cero. As he fell, Grimmjow quickly regained footing. He gasped for breath, and looked up at Naruto. "Thats it, brat. GRIND-" Ulquiorra had halted him. The triumphent green eyes peirced Naruto's solemn crimson eyes.

"Come Grimmjow, our mission has been completed." Ulquiorra said, before Negacions rescued the Arrancar scattered around Karakura Town. Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue was writing....

_At Night, Kurosaki Clinic..._

Ichigo was asleep. Karrin and Yuzu were asleep beside his bed. (A/N I made Karin's name Karrin, so she wouldnt be confused with Sasuke's new teammate, Karin) Orihime entered the dark room, and remembered her instructions.

_'Remember, Woman. 12 hours. You can only say goodbye to one person. If you do not follow these rules, or take the bracelet off, I will proceed to kill your friends.' Ulquiorra said, before leaving. Orihime felt the tears...She wanted to say goodbye to all her friend...Tatsuki: Her Best Friend for Life, Chad: Her nice, and gentle friend that kept the order in their friendship circle, Uryu: The one she had fallen for too, and the one she owed her life from the Soul Society....Rukia: Her sensei, and one of her Best Friends...adn finally Ichigo: The one she truly loved...the one she wanted to be with froever...._

"Well, Ichigo....this is our final goodbye..." Orihime muttered, and tears welled up. She leaned in...

The tears began to leave her eyes...

She got closer....

The tears were now trickling down her cheeks, as she remembered what she wanted for her and Ichigo's future....

She got really close....

The tears hit Ichigo, and Orihime stopped herself. She couldn't do this...it was against her morals....but she couldn't help herself. She swooped in, and kissed Ichigo. Orihime felt herself getting red every passing seconds. She liked the warmth of Ichigo's mouth, and the taste of his tongue...She had to breathe! She leaned up for air, and smiled.

"Well. I love you Ichigo...." Orihime muttered, before healing all his wounds. She left, and when the sun arose, Ichigo still felt the remains, of a single tear of love....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Longest chapter yet. The word count has racked up to the big three thousand...I think I made the Orihime/Ichigo scene pretty good. So all you IchiHime fans are probably squealing out there. However, I am hoping to make it go HimeIchiRuki. If not, UryuHime, and IchiRuki. Everyone wins there. Anyway, good night, readers. Review please, any flames will heat the stove to make cookies...


	15. Filler 2: Aizen's Tea Party?

_Filler 2:_

_Sosuke Aizen's Tea Party_

**_Warnings: Mild Language, Adult Themes, and Character Death._**

Sosuke Aizen was a man who loved his tea. Scratch that. He was in love with tea. He tried to force this love upon his Espeda. However, as strong as Aizen may be, the Espeda always knew one secret to never tell their king. _His Tea SUCKED._ Even Orihime Inoue, and Sakura Haruno hated Aizen's tea.

Today, Aizen was holding a meeting to discuss some important matters...

"Greetings, my Espeda. How are you today?" Aizen asked, surveying the room like a hawk, as if daring anyone to say something negative. "I hope you realize its TEA TIME!" Aizen said, with a hint of over-excitement. The Espeda all did the epic Anime Fall at this. While Orihime Inoue was taken care of by Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sakura Haruno was taken care of by Szaaryel Apporro Granz, and Aizen himself.

Everyone had tea now. Reactions: Stark just stared blankly at hit. Barragan pulled the 'clumzy senile act' and broke the damn cup. Halibel poured it down her hood, where she kept a secret flask. Ulquiorra glanced around the room before pouring it into his hollow hole. Nnoitra poured it into his spoon hood thingy. Grimmjow spiked his drink with cat nip. Zommari used Bremejura Sonido to dump the cup out in a plant. Szaaryel forced it into a secrot pod for experiments later. Kaien Impostenator (I cannot spell his name) drank it, because he couldn't tast a thing. and Yammi...he just smashed the thing right then and there. Sakura, and Orihime liked it. Tousen couldn't drink it. Gin kept saying he didn't want any, (altough he didn't tell the Espeda they could do that) and Aizen was practically inhaling the liquid.

"More tea please." Aizen asked, for the 500th time.

"Um, Aizen-taichou. Everyone left an hour ago...I seriously think you have an addiction." Gin said, frowning as Aizen was covered in tea.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I like tea too, Aizen. GIMME SOME FUCKING TEA! Or I will hunt you down in Los Noches, and TAKE IT.


	16. Naruto dies?

Chapter 16:

Naruto Dies???

As they walked through the Garganta Realm, Naruto knew that he would die fighting Aizen. Aizen knew about this attack, and sent Arrancar to guard everywhere. All entrances to Hueco Mundo were guarded heavily, some even had Menos Grande waiting in lay. Altough everyone was capable of defeating a lowly Menos, how long would it take, with other Hollows/Arrancar around. Would reinforcements arrive to aid the guards? Would they never even make it to Los Noches? All these thoughts flew through Naruto's mind, as they were coming to the end of the Garganta...

As they arrived at the end, they were in a clear passage way. They checked their surrondings. Everything around them was white, and empty. However, a door on the left sprouted out to an unknown area, and just to be sure, Naruto used Pesquisa to check, and sure enough, there was about 40 Guards to stop them. As the guards voices and footsteps grew louder, Naruto made a desperate choice to save his friends from death...Naurto quickly used Chaos Control to send the other three to the least crowded pathway, hopefully ensuring their safety. Naruto, however, saw a man with white hair, slit eyes, and an eeiry smile that would freak anyone out. He smiled even wider, when he saw Naruto. Naruto sent a deadly glare at the man, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Oh my....Your the intruder, Naruto-kun? Stand down, guards. He is not a threat." Gin Ichimaru said, but before he could turn his head back, Naruto lunged at Gin. Withdrawing his sword, Naruto flew at his opponent, intent on killing. However, just before he could reach Gin's throat, the hollows proceeded to attack, and reprimand Naruto, whom struggled against their hands. Gin came up at Naruto, making eye contect, (yes he opened his eyes), only to be spat on. Wiping the spit off his face, Gin looked at Naruto one last time, before aiming his sword at the blonde. "Shoot em Dead, Shinso!" A cry of pain was heard in the underground region, startling Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu, as they left IceRinger and Demora to be buried in the ruins of the Chamber. In Los Noches, Gin returned, and Aizen was very satisfied on what he had to show him...

_Outside the Gates....._

Ichigo felt Naruto's spiritual pressence disappear. Tears formed in his eye, realizing there was only one reason why...Naruto had became one of his best friends....and he felt responsible for his death....Ichigo knew that Naruto would try something like this. As they furthered toward Hueco Mundo, Ichigo saw a small girl, with a brown blanket covering her, running from two hollows. The little girl was screaming loudly, and the hollows were laughing, as they enclosed on their prey. Ichigo intervened, and was about to slay the two hollows, when the little girl cried.

"Bad Mayn, Pwease downt hurwt mwy bwothers...." The little girl cried, throwing her cloak off. She had green hair, and a hollow mask on the top of her head. Her brown eyes had tears at the bottom, hoping Ichigo would listen to her. Lowering his sword, Ichigo saw the girl smile.

"You should be nicer to Nel-chan, don'tcha know it?" One of the hollows said, earning a growl from the strawberry. Uryu hid his chuckle, seeing how easy it was to get to Ichigo. The little girl started giggling too. This earned everyones attention, and they all turned to her.

"Im Nel, and these are mwy bwothers, Dondochakka, and Pesche." A giant worm hollow sprout up from the sands. "and thiws is Bawabawa, our pet!" After the other introductions, they rode on Bawabawa, hoping to arrive at Los Noches soon. As the unmistakeable white building came into view, A whirlpool of sand appeared. The Guardian appeared, determined to protect his home. Ichigo glared at the monstrousity standing in the way of avenging Naruto's death.

"Human.....You must not pass!" The Guardian stated. Ichigo's Mangekyo Sharingan activated, feeling the guilt of Naruto's death upon him, and used Amaterasu on the Guardian. The Guardian melted into the whirlpool, but a second later, he reappeared, much to Ichigo's surprise. Suddenly, a teal blast zoomed over him, and it struck the guardian, freezing him in ice. Behind Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai, stood overlooking the defeat of the Guardian. Ichigo had tears in his Mangekyo Eyes, but they were not tears, they were blood.

"Woah! Ichigo, are you ok?" Renji called out, worried about his friend's condition, when Ichigo glanced up, and said the words that haunted him ever since it happened.

"Naruto. Naruto is dead. He was killed protecting us, and we should have died.....not him....." Ichigo began, when Rukia slapped him. Ichigo turned, and a defensive manuveur awakened. Rukia found herself, staring at Hisana in a ghetto, surronded by people who could care less about the sisters, feeling Hisana slip away.....it kept happening and happening, as Rukia was forced to see her sister die hundreds of times, before all the pain finally stopped. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, who had fear in his now normal eyes. "That was.....Tsukuyomi.....Im so sorry Rukia, it happened automatically, and-" Ichigo was cut off, and Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo, it isn't your fault. Naruto taught you all about the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, and its techniques, didn't he?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo nodded slightly. "Then its natural that since you already know about it, it might be difficult for you to control its abillities." Uryu cut in on the conversation. (His first sentance in the entire story!)

"Sorry to interrup this mildly akward scene, but don't we need to Rescure Orihime-" "And Sakura" Ichigo cut in. "And Sakura, and get out of Hueco Mundo BEFORE they catch on and know we are here?" They all nodded, and rode Bawabawa to Los Noches, unaware of the meeting going on.

_In Los Noches....._

Sosuke Aizen watched as his Espada casually entered the room. They sweeped across the room, sitting down in the chairs assigned to them. Once everyone was seated, Aizen snapped his fingers, and Orihime, and Sakura, were brought into the room, tied up to posts. While Orihime looked fearful against the glares of the Espada, Sakura looked completly calm, and her mind began to work its plan...

"Welcome, my Espada. Let us drink our....tea...." Aizen said, straining against his will as the tea was kept away from him. This caused everyone but Ulquiorra and Tousen to have an anime fall. Ulquiorra, because he is an emo that shows no emotion but loyalty, and Tousen, because he is blind, and didn't see what was going on. "Anyway, our current threat in Los Noches is the intruders within the gates. One of them fought General Director Gin, while the other three beat IceRinger, and Demora. The three are supposedly heading to Los Noches as we speak, so I will cut this fairly short. The intruders, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasatoro Sado, and Uryu Ishida, are heading to Los Noches, to retrieve Orihime Inoue, and Sakura Haruno. You, my Espada, must defend Los Noches, should they come withing your guarding station's perimeter. No unnescessary actions. Ever since Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and her fraccion, disappeared, we cannot afford to lose any more Arrancar."

"Well thats not fun. Why couldn't they just appear in the damn throneroom, and save us the trouble?" Nnoitra Jiruga, the 5th Espada, asked. Halibel turned to him.

"Because if they did attack, none of us have our zanpaku-t with us, and we might not be able to stop them with just Cero and Bala." Halibel stated, making Nnoitrs glare, and respond rudely:

"Man, who put your panties in a bunch?" Nnoitra asked, when someone arose from their seat, making Aizen turn his head to them.

"Grimmjow, where do you think you are going?" Aizen asked, when Grimmjow turned to Aizen, with a murderous grin on his face, and answered.

"To kill the worthless intruders. Might as well get it over with, seeing as how-" Grimmjow was cut off, as a hig amount of spiritual pressure erupted from Aizen.

"I do not think you have noticed, **Grimmjow**, but we are in a meeting, why don't you take a seat?" Aizen said, and Grimmjow muttered a swear word, when Aizen intensifed the spiritual pressure, bringing Grimmjow to his knees. " I did not hear you, **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**..." Grimmjow reluctantly stood, and went back to his seat. As the meeting continued, Sakura began to break free of the ropes, unnoticed by Gin and Tousen. She had finally gotten out, when she uncut Orihime's rope, and ushered her from the room. Orhime silently left, and when Orihime was sure to be miles away from the meeting room, Sakura acted. She drew her sword, and as everyone felt the spiritual pressure erupting, they all turned their heads to Sakura, whom had withdrew a weapon from her pouch.

"AIIIIZZZEEENNNN!" Sakura screamed as she threw an explosive kunai at the former Taichou. It hit, clouding the Throne Room with a thick layer of smoke, but just as Sakura was about to make her escape, Madara stood in her way. A shadowy figure stood in the smoke, walking out, while clapping. It was Aizen, whom came out of the smoke, and instead of his normal brown eyes, a strange symbol consisting of 10 swirling triangles remained. Outside those triangles, a circle outlined, like it was a wall keeping the triangles in. Sakura then realized what it was....  
"N-No.....It can't be....the Illusion Eye....." Sakura said, and pushed Madara out of the way. She fled down the row of Espada, while they all launched at her, swords ready to kill. Sakura dodged their attempts, and blasted the door down. She fled through the seemingly endless corridoors of Los Noches, when she heard something come from beyond the door to the exit. She opened the door, and suddenly, a high powered force forced her onto the floor. She lifted her head, and saw her attacker. Her eyes widened with fear, and her attacker spoke.

"Sakura, it is time you came with me." The voice said. He grabbed Sakura by the waist, and as they fled into the desert, hollows lunged from their hiding spots to attack the pair, as they attempted to escape. The attacker sighed, and with a flash of light, they teleported away. The man put Sakura within the house of her parents, which was still standing in Konoha. The man placed several protecting, and hiding barriers around Sakura, knowing that the Espada hot on the trail. In Hueco Mundo, Ichigo felt high powered presences, and followed toward them, when a devil flew at him, starting the strawberry to the point of stepping back.

_Wait....this isn't a devil....its an ESPADA!?" _Ichigo thought, and remembered Naruto's intructions.

_"Ichigo, Remember this: Your sharingan is not the only ocular jutsu you possess. If you face an Espada, activate it immediatley. Do not hesitate, do not fear, don't say a word. Kill your opponent, and move on. This is not a request, its an order. You must survive, Ichigo." Naruto said, before fading away from sight._

"Hello, nino. I am Dordonii, and I am also your executioner." Dordonii said, "But first, Nino, I should tell you about this area. We are in Tres Cifas, land of disgraced Espada. So...we guard the outer Los Noches. So I am sorry, Nino, but I must become the executioner!" And with that, Dordonii withdrew his sword and lunged at Ichigo.

_With Rukia....._

Rukia fled down the corridors of Hueco Mundo, feeling Orihime's spiritual presence not too far away. As she took a right turn, and entered a corridor, she found herself in a barely lit room. A man stood in her way. Rukia used Hado 31 to reveal her new opponent, only to reveal the face of her former mentor, and crush, Kaien Shiba.

"K-K-Kaien....Why are you in Hueco Mundo?" Rukia asked, and Kaien laughed at the question. As he finished laughing, Kaien smiled, and spoke to Rukia.

"You should know why I am here, Rukia, because you sent me here. You murdered me, and forced me into the sorrowful life of an Arrancar. These years of misery were unbearable, so let me repay them to you in our battle, Rukia." 'Kaien' said, and activated Nejibana, making Rukia's eyes widen ever more at the shock.

_Sakura's room..._

Sakura awoke, and much to her surprise, she was in her bed. She read the note that was left on her table.

**Sakura,**

**As soon as you read this, you will never have any fear of Hueco Mundo. They will not come here to get you. Do not leave your house. Do not open the door for anyone, even your parents, and keep everything locked. If it comes to it, escape into the tunnels in your basement.**

Sakura looked at the signature on the note....

_'Stark'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stark is going to be a good guy in this fic. He is one of the only Espada that won't die. NEW SECTIONS: I will be spliting this into 2 parts now: The Main Storyline, and Sakura's Revenge. Expect Peeks of Sasuke's Betrayal in the next chap.


	17. Sakura's Revenge: Escape

Sakura's Revenge:

Escape

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am sixteen years old. Recently, I have been rescured by the Espada, Stark, from the confines of Los Noches. Most people would probably be gearing up for the upcoming war, but me, I have other things to do. I will get my revenge on Sosuke Aizen for killing Naruto. I promise it...

Konohagakaru no Sato, Monday, 11:35 A.M.

Sakura POV:

'I wake up after a long night of mourning my Naruto. As much as I hate showing weakness, I cannot help myself but to think I could have saved him...GAH! I hate this....I need some fresh air...Stark said not to open the door...Could their be danger? Only one way to find out. As I head out the door, Ino was on the other side, and we collided. She apoligized, and glanced up at me with a cheery smile.'

"So, Sakura. When will Naruto be back from his trip? Everyone is waiting for him. Hinata keeps jumping up and down, and we had to restrain her. You should come to the party!" Ino explained, and grabbed Sakura by the hand.

'That bitch.....she doesn't know, but thats no excuse....its like she is rubbing Naruto's death in my face. However, I beleive Naruto wiped their memories. They don't know anything about the Royal Guard...or even Akatsuki....I am so lonely. I need to tell everyone....'

As Ino and Sakura arrived, They glanced back at most of the villagers, assembled to adress Naruto's inheritance to Hokage. While Tsunade openly agreed, she needed 20 more approvals from the council. Seeing as Sakurawas the only known person closest to Naruto, she went first.

"Hello...before we go on, I have to tell you..." I started crying then and there, how emberassing...."NARUTO IS DEAD! Sosuke Aizen and Danzo killed him. He has faded from this world....and assembled in the next..." I spoke loudly, and lots of whispers and yells came about. Suddenly, a screen popped up from above. It blinked on, and carried the insignia....L....

"Hello citizens of Konoha. I am you know of me, you should have no fear here. I am 99.99% sure that noone here murdered Naruto Uzumaki. However, I must ask all citizens to leave, so I may speak with the shinobi privatly." L said, speaking through the computerized t.v., and once everyone left, L spoke once more. "Listen, Shinobi. Someone cannot be perfectly fine one day, and be found dead the next. From the autopsy results of whatever was left of him...it was natural."

My eyes widened. Natural? How could he say that? If it was natural, we wouldnt have found ONLY his jacket...it doesn't add up.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura decided to go for a walk, after the meeting with L. She clutched the jacket, the only thing of Naruto's to remember him by, tightly to her stomache. On her way, she saw a young woman with blonde hair disappear into the forest. It looked a lot like...Sakura made her decision, and followed the woman, to the point of an elaborate cave door.

The cave door, which was still in perfect condition, compared to the aging scenery surronding it, had a marking in the center. It was a symbol of The Ultimate Chaos Eye, the final form of the Toadstool kekki genki. She touched the cold, metallic feeling door, and tried to push it open. Instead of opening, she went through it. The blonde woman stood in the center. She let her hair down, and turned to face Sakura.

"So you've finally found the real me, Sakura." The woman stated.

"Peach...those clones....why did you use them?" Sakura asked, imposing on the blonde woman. She laughed, while staring at Sakura.

"If I showed my true form in public, all those memories would be restored. Right now, a barrier is up, that erased everyone's memories about those days when Naruto was alive. It takes a great load of my energy, and I can only hold it for another 24 hours. Then, memories will flood back to them. Your announcement already reawakened the memories of your friends though. Kakashi, Shikimaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Lee remembered." Peach explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"These people have a right to know the damn truth. You can't keep it all away from them...Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Sakura said, before storming out.

"Sakura...be careful if your going to do what I think you're going to do...." Peach said, and turned back to the stone tablet....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________'

Yes these side stories will usually have short chapters. I will not be able to update as often now, so be patient please. Heres the sneak peak at Sasuke's side story:

A man with black hair raced down several lines of trees, along with three others. Masked people were following them, their black robes swishing in the air. Suddenly, a red beam shot down from the sky, blasting away the people around the area...

^^' Well thanks for reading. Please review too :3


	18. Aizen Deceived

Sakura's Revenge:

Escape

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am sixteen years old. Recently, I have been rescured by the Espada, Stark, from the confines of Los Noches. Most people would probably be gearing up for the upcoming war, but me, I have other things to do. I will get my revenge on Sosuke Aizen for killing Naruto. I promise it...

Konohagakaru no Sato, Monday, 11:35 A.M.

Sakura POV:

'I wake up after a long night of mourning my Naruto. As much as I hate showing weakness, I cannot help myself but to think I could have saved him...GAH! I hate this....I need some fresh air...Stark said not to open the door...Could their be danger? Only one way to find out. As I head out the door, Ino was on the other side, and we collided. She apoligized, and glanced up at me with a cheery smile.'

"So, Sakura. When will Naruto be back from his trip? Everyone is waiting for him. Hinata keeps jumping up and down, and we had to restrain her. You should come to the party!" Ino explained, and grabbed Sakura by the hand.

'That bitch.....she doesn't know, but thats no excuse....its like she is rubbing Naruto's death in my face. However, I beleive Naruto wiped their memories. They don't know anything about the Royal Guard...or even Akatsuki....I am so lonely. I need to tell everyone....'

As Ino and Sakura arrived, They glanced back at most of the villagers, assembled to adress Naruto's inheritance to Hokage. While Tsunade openly agreed, she needed 20 more approvals from the council. Seeing as Sakurawas the only known person closest to Naruto, she went first.

"Hello...before we go on, I have to tell you..." I started crying then and there, how emberassing...."NARUTO IS DEAD! Sosuke Aizen and Danzo killed him. He has faded from this world....and assembled in the next..." I spoke loudly, and lots of whispers and yells came about. Suddenly, a screen popped up from above. It blinked on, and carried the insignia....L....

"Hello citizens of Konoha. I am you know of me, you should have no fear here. I am 99.99% sure that noone here murdered Naruto Uzumaki. However, I must ask all citizens to leave, so I may speak with the shinobi privatly." L said, speaking through the computerized t.v., and once everyone left, L spoke once more. "Listen, Shinobi. Someone cannot be perfectly fine one day, and be found dead the next. From the autopsy results of whatever was left of him...it was natural."

My eyes widened. Natural? How could he say that? If it was natural, we wouldnt have found ONLY his jacket...it doesn't add up.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura decided to go for a walk, after the meeting with L. She clutched the jacket, the only thing of Naruto's to remember him by, tightly to her stomache. On her way, she saw a young woman with blonde hair disappear into the forest. It looked a lot like...Sakura made her decision, and followed the woman, to the point of an elaborate cave door.

The cave door, which was still in perfect condition, compared to the aging scenery surronding it, had a marking in the center. It was a symbol of The Ultimate Chaos Eye, the final form of the Toadstool kekki genki. She touched the cold, metallic feeling door, and tried to push it open. Instead of opening, she went through it. The blonde woman stood in the center. She let her hair down, and turned to face Sakura.

"So you've finally found the real me, Sakura." The woman stated.

"Peach...those clones....why did you use them?" Sakura asked, imposing on the blonde woman. She laughed, while staring at Sakura.

"If I showed my true form in public, all those memories would be restored. Right now, a barrier is up, that erased everyone's memories about those days when Naruto was alive. It takes a great load of my energy, and I can only hold it for another 24 hours. Then, memories will flood back to them. Your announcement already reawakened the memories of your friends though. Kakashi, Shikimaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Lee remembered." Peach explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"These people have a right to know the damn truth. You can't keep it all away from them...Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Sakura said, before storming out.

"Sakura...be careful if your going to do what I think you're going to do...." Peach said, and turned back to the stone tablet....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________'

Yes these side stories will usually have short chapters. I will not be able to update as often now, so be patient please. Heres the sneak peak at Sasuke's side story:

A man with black hair raced down several lines of trees, along with three others. Masked people were following them, their black robes swishing in the air. Suddenly, a red beam shot down from the sky, blasting away the people around the area...

^^' Well thanks for reading. Please review too :3


End file.
